


Let them bring you back to me

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family Feels, M/M, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “He left the village yesterday.”“So?”“He left because... Ross and Rebecca were in an accident.... she didn't make it.”“Wha.... why are you only telling me this now? What about Seb? Is he alright?”“I... I don't know. We didn't know until a couple of hours.”“Hours? Liv! YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED ME SOONER!” - he shouted – “I need to know if... I gotta go, I need to find out.”Or...What if Pete's exit is the beginning of Aaron getting Seb back?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 221
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

The phone call startled him. He was getting used to the peace and quiet, and for the last 3 days, he didn't even mind being left alone with his thoughts. He only wished he would've come to Scotland sooner. He might have spared himself the humiliation he got himself into back at home. He behaved like an idiot... the things he did... it was foolish and he really should've known better. It was something he's going to regret for the rest of his life. But somehow being away helped.

He was glad that Debbie and Zak didn't push him. He said he'd rather not talk about it, and they accepted that. After he started working at Debbie's garage it felt better. He had something to occupy his mind with. It was hell for the first couple of weeks, but slowly something's changed, and everything was a bit bearable. Waking up alone still hurt, and he didn't think he could ever get used to it, but he no longer had the desire to stay in bed all day and cry about it. He had his moments, of course, he did, but now he knew that one day he's gonna get better. He knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but he already felt the changes within himself.

He called Liv and his mum every now and again. Not every day, but they spoke. Liv would tell him village gossip and he pretended to care. It was all very risk-free. He needed this space, and after months of self-loathing, he felt like he could maybe breathe again. He was getting better, but now his phone kept ringing, and he had a feeling something's happened.

“Aaron!” - he heard Liv's voice, she seemed upset.

“Liv, what is it? Did something happen?” - he asked already imagining the worst.

“Chas didn't want me to call but... but you need to know.” - she said and... was she crying?

“What happened? It's not something with Eve right? Or Vic? Are they alright?”

“No, it's not about that... it's about Pete.”

“Pete?” - he asked back not understanding a word.

“He left the village yesterday.”

“So?”

“He left because... Ross and Rebecca were in an accident.... she didn't make it.”

“Wha.... why are you only telling me this now? What about Seb? Is he alright?”

“I... I don't know. We didn't know until a couple of hours.”

“Hours? Liv! YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED ME SOONER!” - he shouted – “I need to know if... I gotta go, I need to find out.”

“Aaron, don't do anything stupid I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry.”

“I know. I'm sorry for shouting. Thank you for telling me, if you...”

“Yeah, I call ya.” - the call ended and Aaron started panicking. He practically ran downstairs shouting about how he needed to find Debbie.

“What is it son, you're acting like the house is on fire ey.” - laughed Zak, but one look at Aaron's face and he knew that whatever happened it was something serious.

“What's going on?” - asked Debbie hearing all the shouting.

“Do you have Pete's number? I need to call him.”

“Why?”

“Do you or do you not?” - he asked bluntly.

“Fine.” - she grimaced as she scrolled down her phone - “Here.” - she said giving it to Aaron. He quickly dialled while Debbie looked at Zak not knowing what's going on.

“Pete, it's Aaron. I've just heard.” - he said. It only made Zak and Debbie look at each other again, but they still didn't have a clue about what happened. - “Mate, I need to know... is Seb okay?” - he asked and that's when Debbie started to realize how serious this conversation was. From the look on Aaron's face, she knew it had to be something terrible – “Are you sure?” - asked Aaron letting out a breath – “What why? Are you kidding me?” - he asked suddenly, with anger boiling in his blood. - “No, they need to call Robert's solicitor. Yeah? And what did he say? Sorry, sorry... yeah.” - he said as he picked the bridge of his nose with his fingers to stop himself from losing it. - “No, I... I call him... erm... how's Ross?” - he didn't really care but he had to ask. - “Well update me if you have any news yeah?” - he told Pete – “Yeah I'm going now, can you give me the address? Yeah, that's great. See ya.” - he said hanging up.

“What's going on Aaron?”

“Ross and Rebecca have been in an accident, she died.” - he said as he started pacing around the room. - “Seb's okay, but he needs to stay for 3 days. Pete wanted to take him, but they didn't let him. Apparently they called Robert's solicitor but I don't know what's gonna happen... I need to go there.” - he said checking his phone again. Pete sent him the address and he was ready to get out the door right away.

“You can't drive like that, it's not safe.” - said Zak – “Let Debbie take you ey?”

“No, I need to be on my own.”

“Don't be an idiot, I drive you there end of.” - she said grabbing her keys. - “Come on what are you waiting for?” - she didn't need to tell him twice.

* * *

Aaron felt like they were on the road for days when technically it was only 3 hours. They were still relatively far, but with the way Debbie was driving, they should save at least 40 minutes. And now every second counted. The first thing he did after they took off was to call his solicitor. He wanted to call Robert's but he didn't pick up. It only made him even more worried. His solicitor promised him to update him if he can reach Robert, and that was the most he could've hoped for. He was a wreck. All he could think about was Seb, being alone in a hospital, frightened, not knowing what's going on.

“He's gonna be fine.” - said Debbie with a sad smile trying to comfort him.

“You don't know that.”

“Pete would've said something.” - she said but Aaron didn't respond. - “How did it...”

“I don't know much. Car accident, Ross was driving. They were still operating him when I called Pete.”

“Oh my god... How did you know anyway?”

“Liv called. Me mum didn't want me to know.” - he said shaking his head. He was furious with her but it had to wait. Seb was his first priority now.

“She just wanted to protect you.”

“From what??” - he asked raising his voice. - “I need to see Seb, I need to know if he's okay, his mother just died, and I'm not with him.” - he said wiping his face.

“We're gonna be there soon. Just another hour okay?” - she asked when Aaron's phone went off. It was Liv again.

“Yeah? Have you heard anything?” - asked Aaron immediately.

“Diane's going there. They called her about Seb.”

“What?” - he asked grabbing his stomach. Worrying and stress caused him pain, but he didn't want to think about it now. He wanted to know more about Seb.

“Something about legal documents and who has rights to take him? I didn't understand, she was in a hurry.”

“Why did they ring her? I'm his stepdad.”

“Not legally.” - said Liv and she was right. Aaron didn't want to think about it, but maybe he's not even gonna be able to see Seb. - “Aaron are you okay? Where are ya? Are you going there?”

“Yeah, erm... I've gotta go now.”

“No, wait Chas wants to...”

“Gotta go Liv.” - he said hanging up.

“Are you okay?” - asked Debbie as she glanced at him.

“Just drive.... please.” - he said trying not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

He's not been in a hospital for a long time. Definitely not like this. Out of his mind, trying to get answers, he didn't know he was allowed to have. He kept playing Liv's words in his head over and over again. She was right, Seb wasn't his. Not legally. When it came to the law, Aaron was nothing. And he didn't know how that will affect him seeing Seb. He was nervous, so bloody nervous he almost got sick while he was waiting for someone to talk to him. It's been hours. They arrived around 6pm and now it was almost 8. He was on edge. He kept tapping his foot, not that he was sitting for a long time. He was walking around, asking anybody and everybody who crossed his path. No such luck. He started to think he was slowly going mad with worry.

“Excuse me, I've been waiting for hours, I need to see Seb White.” - he said when a doctor passed him. He tried to be polite but he didn't know how much longer he can keep up being one.

“I look into it right away, just give me a minute Mr...”

“Erm...Dingle. Aaron Dingle.” - replied Aaron. He was so focused on getting answers that he almost forgot his own name. He just needed to hear some actual facts.

“Mr Dingle.” - she said smiling at him before she disappeared around the corner.

“Bloody brilliant.” - sighed Aaron as he kept pacing around the waiting room. His leg started to hurt, but he took no notice of it, just like he didn't care about the pain in his stomach or his headache. It started before he got in the car back in Scotland. It was stress, and he really had no time for it, he just wanted to know how Seb was doing. Nothing else mattered.

“Hey.” - he heard Debbie's voice – “How are you? I spoke to Pete.” - she said coming closer. - “He gonna stay with Ross. He's not stable yet, but the doctors are hopeful.” - she said sipping her coffee. When they arrived they found Pete but Aaron left fairly soon to handle the Seb situation. Pete told them that Ross made it, but his condition is very critical. He's still not out of the woods, and he's gonna need more operation, but they let his body rest for now. He hasn't left his brother's side, and Aaron envied him. Envied him because all he wanted was to be there for Seb, but it seemed like it was impossible. He looked at his phone... another 15 minutes passed. He was impatient, and his headache got worse. He just wanted a bloody answer, and to finally see Seb's little face. He must be frightened to be alone. What kind of a sane person leaves alone a 2-year-old? He just wanted to cuddle him, to tell him that it's gonna be fine, to tell him that he1s there, and he1s not going anywhere. Not anymore.

“I'm still waiting, I don't even know if I can see him.” - he said sniffing.

“You want a coffee or water? You're a little pale I don't want you to collapse or anything.” - said Debbie. She was worried about him but Aaron was stubborn.

“No, I... I don't want anything.” - he said rubbing his hand over his forehead - “I just need to see Seb.” - he felt like he was repeating himself over and over again but nobody cares to listen. At this point, it was his mantra.

“Mr Dingle?” - asked the doctor who was talking to him minutes ago.

“Yeah.” - said Aaron quickly turning towards the sound of the voice. He must have turned his head too quickly because he felt a little dizzy so he closed his eyes for a minute, trying to still himself before he got two steps further to greet the doctor.

“Sorry for the wait, I'm Dr Morton...”

“Can I see him?” - he asked interrupting the doctor. - “Please I need to know how he is.” - he said stepping closer. Debbie went with him as well, listening to the doctor. She didn't say much. Actually she said nothing at all.

“Who are you in relations to the child?” - she asked. It was very professional, but Aaron couldn't admire that. Not now.

“He's my... he's my stepson.”

“So you're Miss White's partner?” - she asked no doubt looking at Seb's personal data.

“No, I'm married to his dad. Robert Sugden?” - he said trying to look at the chart.

“Oh, I see. Apologies.” - she smiled and it looked like she was nodding to herself. - “In that case, I need to ask if you have a parental responsibility agreement.”

“What?”

“Or can you call his father? He gave his consent to treat Seb, but his chart says he was accepted by Dr Harley.”

“I can't reach his father.” - he said with his hand on his temple, slowly massaging it. This headache was killing him. He couldn't reach Robert that was the truth, and it made him even more worried.

“Do you know any other relatives he might have?” - she asked.

“Me. I'm family!” - he said raising his voice. - “Just tell me if he's okay, please.” - he said. He knew it looked pathetic, the way he was ready to beg, but he was going out of his mind.

“I'm afraid I can't discuss Sebastian's medical record with you.” - she answered. She looked truly sympathetic but Aaron couldn't care less.

“HIS NAME IS SEB!” - shouted Aaron – “He hates Sebastian.” - he added in a much lower tone. It was true, one time Diane did call him Sebastian, and he threw a 40-minute long tantrum. He remembered how he and Robert laughed their heads off when it happened. He didn't wanna think about Robert, but how could he not? Especially in this situation. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Robert to tell him what to do. He needed him there, he needed to speak to him, he needed Robert to tell him that it's gonna be fine in the end. He desperately tried to hold back his tears, but he didn't know if he was able to do so.

“Try to reach his dad.” - suggested Dr Morton. She wanted to help, that was clear, but she couldn't do much. Not without these legal documents.

“His dad is in prison.” - said Debbie. Aaron looked at her in a _shut your mouth_ kinda way, but she just shrugged.

“Oh, okay.” - said the doctor. - “Well, he must know about this, because and again I shouldn't be telling you this.... he allowed us to have a look at Seb.” - she said trying to smile at Aaron. She must have seen the pain he was in. - “Are you alright?” - she asked him. He must have looked awful. And to be fair he wasn't alright. But this wasn't about him, and he didn't care about himself right now.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” - he lied.

“Why don't you sit down for a bit?” - asked Dr Morton.

“I can't... please I just wanna see my stepson. I'm not going anywhere until I see him.” - said Aaron before he grimaced as a sharp pain made him grab his left side.

“Okay, you're gonna sit down now.” - ordered the doctor. Debbie helped her getting Aaron a few steps backwards until he was seated.

“Told ya. Not going anywhere.” - he gritted.

“Don't be ridiculous you're obviously in pain.” - she said.

“Aaron, what are you playing at, let her help.” - told him Debbie.

“If that doctor … the one who saw Seb yesterday...”

“Doctor Harley.” - said Dr Morton helping him out.

“Yeah, if they got Robert's consent, then they must have spoken to him or his solicitor at least. He would've told them to let me in. He would've, right?” - he asked looking at Debbie.

“I don't know... maybe he did. You need to try to call that solicitor again.”

“I've been trying all day you know damn well how many times I tried while we were getting here. I spent a 5-hour long car ride trying to get a hold of him or Robert. - he told Debbie before he looked at the doctor in front of him - “I'm going insane here. Please, can you tell me anything, anything at all? I'm not gonna kidnap him for fuck's sake.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes before he grabbed his side again.

“Okay, we're gonna check you out, Mr Dingle.”

“No.” - he shook his head.

“You're in pain.” - pleaded the doctor.

“I DON'T CARE!” - he shouted.

“Please don't raise your voice, if you continue like this I have to call security.”

“Sure, call them... to get me thrown out.” - he snapped. - “Why not... I'm so fucking dangerous, I just wanna know how my son is!” - he said staring at the doctor.

“If I tell you how he is, will you let me examine you?” - she asked. She must have realized that he's not gonna back down until he hears something reassuring. - “Will you?” - she asked again. Aaron slowly nodded, but he didn't say a word. - “Seb's fine. He hit his head, and he has some bruises, but nothing's broken.” - she said and the minute she told him he was fine, she saw Aaron letting out a deep breath.

“He's gonna be alright then?” - he asked with a broken voice.

“As far as I know. But I really shouldn't have told you that, I'm risking my job here. So please... will you just come with me now?” - she asked waiting for his answer.

“Fine.” - he said through gritted teeth. He was still in pain, but maybe the adrenalin, the thought of not knowing how Seb was... maybe it was blocking the pain out. Now that he knew and he somewhat relaxed, he started to feel everything. It wasn't good. He tried to stand up and he knew he had to go with the doctor, but before he could take a step forward he felt the ground shifting underneath him, and all he saw was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

He slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly there was too much light. He needed to close them again. He tried to sit up, but a hand gently pushed him back. Was he in a hospital bed?

“Easy.”- said a voice. It was calm and Aaron didn't recognize it. - “Do you remember anything?” 

“Who are you?” - he asked confused - “I... I need to go...” - he said as he opened his eyes again, trying to get off the bed. The nurse... was it a nurse? She looked like a nurse.... pushed him back again.

“Not so fast, Mr Dingle.”

“How d'ya know my name?” 

“How do you think?” - asked Debbie.

“Do you remember what happened?” - asked the nurse again.

“Erm... no... I was fine then.... nothing. Did I pass out?” 

“Yeah, you were lucky Dr Morton was there. She had to go, but she said she's gonna check up on you later.”

“Cheers, but I don't have time for this.” - he said standing up quickly. It was way too quick for his system because he grabbed the edge of a bed for support. 

“You can't get up, you need to lie down.” - said the nurse, urging him to sit down again. 

“No, I have to... to see my son.” - he stammered.

“Aaron, just do as you're told.” - asked Debbie. 

“No, not until...”

“What use are you to him in this state hmm?” - she asked him. - “You won't do any favors to Seb.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“A couple of hours.” - said the nurse.

“What time is it?” - asked Aaron alarmed. 

“It's ten past 11.”

“Seb's asleep.”- said Debbie.

“You saw him?” 

“No, but look at the time, why don't you have a rest, and speak to a doctor tomorrow?” 

“No, I need to...”

“Aaron, just stop being this bloody stubborn! Tell him.” - said Debbie looking at the nurse. 

“I'm gonna go and find Dr Morton. She's gonna give you some answers.” - she said not wanting to get between the two of them. It seemed tense enough for her to just want to skip it if she can. 

“Brilliant.” - muttered Aaron as the nurse left the room. 

“What are you playing at?” - asked Debbie. - “Just wait for the doctor.”

“Yeah sure, because I have time for this. Not like I came here to see Seb or anything.” - he snapped. 

“I just want to help.”

“You wanna help? Then go and find someone who can tell me when can I see him! Or you know what? Just leave me alone.” - he told her. Debbie thought it would be best to let him cool down, so she left the room, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts. 

He was desperate to just get up and get past to even an army of doctors just to see Seb, but he felt way too dizzy to sit up. All he could do was sigh, and blame the world, blame the system, blame Robert... and blame himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and hoped the room would stop spinning when the door opened and the doctor he's been chatting in the waiting room – whose name he didn't remember even when he knew the nurse told him earlier - came in.

“Mr Dingle.” - she said shaking her head. - “The nurse told me you've been a bit difficult.”

“Why am I here? And why does my head hurt?” - he hissed as he grabbed his temple – “The room keeps spinning, I was fine when I left home.”

“It's stress-related.” - said the doctor and Aaron just snorted. - “It's not a joke Mr Dingle, you're exhausted, and your body reacts to it with the symptoms you experienced.”

“So I'm stressed, so what? Can you give me some pills or whatever?”

“Yes I can, and I will, but you also need to take it easy.”

“Easy?” - he laughed. - “Sure.” - he muttered under his breath.

“Your cousin told me about the pressure you've been under lately.”

“She did what? She had no right.” - said Aaron angrily.

“It's no surprise you're in this state, but if you wanna get better, and if you wanna see your little boy...” - she said and Aaron immediately looked at her, listening – “...then you need to start taking care of yourself.”

“I can't sleep.” - he said all of a sudden.

“I can help you with that, I just need more details, to get the full picture.” - she said nodding at him, to reassure him. Aaron had no choice, he felt awful, there was no way he could leave the bed tonight, no matter how much he wanted to just go and see Seb, he understood that, so after taking a big breath he told Dr Morton what's been going on with him – leaving out quite a few details – and hoped he would feel better in the morning.

* * *

“But I need to wake him, he's got to know!” - said a voice and Aaron started to stir. As he began to wake up properly he heard Diane's voice. - “Just give us a minute.” - she said to someone, and Aaron opened his eyes just in time to see the door closing. - “Hiya pet, hope you're doing better.” - she smiled.

“Diane? How...”

“The hospital called.... not that it came to any good.” - she said rolling her eyes and Aaron sat up.

“What? Why? Have you seen Seb?”

“At first they said something about papers, but I couldn't understand, they weren't very clear so I came down anyway after I heard that Seb was involved. But they won't let me in.”

“They won't let me in either. They were going on about some... parental responsibility agreement, and I know we've talked about it with Robert, but that was ages ago... when we thought that Rebecca was dead.”

“I've heard about the accident, I spoke to Pete... poor lad.... he has to be there for Ross now.”

“Yeah? Well, I have to be there for Seb.” - snapped Aaron.

“I know pet...” - she said but there was something in her voice that didn't sit well with Aaron.

“What?” - he asked already frightened.

“Nothing...” - she said with a fake smile, but it was clear she just didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

“Don't... just tell me.” - he said urging her to go on.

“Social services came around earlier.”

“You what?” - he asked panicked – “Why?” - he asked even when deep down he knew the reason.

“Because neither of us have legal documents that allow us to bring Seb home.”

“You spoke to them?”

“Only briefly.”

“They can't be serious. Did they speak to Robert?” - he asked but Diane didn't even dare to look at his direction – “Diane?”

“They can't reach him, or his solicitor, and the prison says he can't have visitors.”

“But this is urgent!!!! Where is his useless solicitor?”

“I tried to phone, but I couldn't get through.”

“This cannot be happening.” - muttered Aaron as he stood up from the bed.

“Are you sure you're well enough to...”

“I am, couldn't leave the bed otherwise.” - he said angrily. - “I need to change, and I need to speak to a bloody doctor.” - he said before he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Five minutes later he was ready to hunt down anyone who can give him information, while he was ready to murder Robert or his solicitor. He didn't understand why was he unreachable. As he practically ran down the hallway, he was stopped before he could get to Seb's door.

“I'm afraid I can't let you in, sorry.” - said a nurse.

“What? It's my stepson, I have to see him.” - as soon as he said it two women stepped before him. One was brunette, the other was blonde and they looked like the kind of people who wouldn't let their children eat a chocolate bar if it wasn't on their daily menu. Aaron already hated them. Before long it was quite clear. They were from social services and they were here for Seb. They told Aaron, that without legal documents they can't let him take Seb anywhere, so he had to go with them for now. - “No, it's not right, then... if not me let her take him.” - he said pointing at Diane. - “She's me husband's stepmother. Or call his sister... just... please you can't take him.”

“I'm afraid we can't do that Sir.”

“Just call my husband's solicitor!”

“We've tried, not once, but there was no answer. As soon as we hear anything we let you know.” - said one of the women while the other tried to give Aaron a smile.

“You can't take him.” - he pleaded with teary eyes

“I'm sorry Mr Dingle, but until we have confirmation on Mr Sugden's wishes...”

“How can you do that to him? He's 2 years old! He knows me!”

“As I said Mr Dingle it's the protocol, I'm afraid we can't do anything.” - sighed the brunette.

“Then just let me see him at least. Please, you can't let him think that I abandoned him. He's gonna be upset.” - he pleaded with them.

“You can surely let us see the lad.” - said Diane joining Aaron – “Five minutes won't hurt.”

“Alright then, but we have to take him after that.” - warned the blonde. Aaron nodded before he rushed through them. Maybe Diane was right behind him, he didn't notice, he didn't even care, all he could focus on was Seb. He saw him sitting in the middle of the hospital bed, a nurse sitting there beside him.

“Oi Seb, it's me.” - he said smiling as he quickly knelt before him. Seb looked at him for a second or two and Aaron was worried that maybe he didn't even recognize him. He started to blame himself for not seeing him more, but his thoughts were interrupted when Seb reached out his tiny hands for him.

“Dadda.” - he said pouting. He was on the verge of tears and Aaron knew he wouldn't be able to settle him. Not now.

“Come here mate, I'm here.” - he said as he hugged him tight. - “You're so brave you know that? All the doctors said how good you were.” - he told him trying his best to cheer him up.

“Daa.” – cried Seb and Aaron knew he wanted Robert. He called for Robert. What was he supposed to do?

“Daddy can't be here now, but he loves you so very much. And I love you.” - he said smiling at him, but Seb kept holding onto him too tight, Aaron knew it was going to be difficult to let him go. - “Listen to me, you see those nice ladies there?” - he said with a broken voice as he pointed to the corner where the women from social services stood. Seb looked there, then right back to Aaron. He didn't understand why it was important. - “They're gonna take care of you for now.” - he said trying to keep up the fake smile that he put on right after he set foot in the room. - “They need you to come with them, okay?” - he said but Seb started to shake his head.

“No Dadda.” - he cried burying his head into Aaron's shoulders.

“It's not for long mate, I promise you. I'm gonna do everything to sort this. Then you're gonna come home with me okay?”

“Mr Dingle...” - warned the blonde one. She obviously didn't like Aaron making promises like that. For all she knew, he could be anyone. How was she supposed to know that his feelings were genuine? Although it was very hard to miss, judging by the state he was in.

“Seb, I love you, okay?” - he said kissing the top of his head. He heard the sobs from Seb getting louder by the second, but he was helpless.

“Mr Dingle, we need to go now.”

“Okay, okay I know.” - he sniffed. - “Seb, look at me mate.” - he smiled at the boy, as he brushed his tears away from his little face. - “I'm gonna go and talk to Daddy, yeah? He's gonna sort this. And then we'll be together, you and me... sound good?” - he asked and Seb slowly nodded.

“Hello Seb.” - they heard the brunette speaking. - “My name is Jenna, this is Gina.” - she said introducing the other one. - “We're gonna make sure you're alright.” - she smiled as she reached out her hand. Seb clearly didn't like it because he just hid his face in Aaron's shirt. Aaron looked at the women, then at Seb.

“Hey, Seb look what I found?” - said Diane as she held out Seb's teddy. Aaron looked at her confused while Seb grabbed the toy. - “It was in the car, his doctor gave it back to me in the morning before I came to see you.” - she told Aaron.

“Seb, can you do me a favor? Look after this one for me, yeah?” - he asked looking at the teddy. It was one of Seb's favorites, and as little comfort as that was, at least he would have something with him. They bought it together with Robert when they were on their honeymoon. Aaron looked at it, and immediately had flashbacks to the best week of his life. It only made him even more miserable. - “You see teddy here is a bit scared, but you can show him how brave you are, right?” - he asked and Seb started nodding. - “He's a bit afraid to go alone, but if you'd go with him...” - he said looking at Jenna. She nodded back at him, thanking him for trying to make their work easier.

“Seb, your Daddy's right. Teddy must be really scared. Can you show him that he doesn't need to be scared?”

“You can do it mate.” - said Aaron stroking his little back. Seb nodded and Jenna stepped closer to pick him up. Seb hugged his teddy close to his chest but when he realised that Aaron won't go with him he started to cry again. - “I'm gonna come for you Seb, okay? I promise you, I sort it.” - he told him as he watched them take him away. He was almost certain that his heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't have a clue... that after Robert he might lose Seb as well. He couldn't let it happen.

“Are you alright pet?” - asked Diane. He almost forgot that she was there. Of course he wasn't alright, but he couldn't even manage a word out. He just shook his head as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He had to figure something out. He knew it. He had to speak to Robert, or his solicitor, or to the prison, he couldn't care less, but he wanted answers, he had to make sure that Seb won't be in that place for long. He didn't say a word to anyone, just stormed out of the room. He didn't know how he's gonna get there but he knew he had to go to the Isle of Wight. He needed answers. And he couldn't afford to waste any more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they took Seb away... but Aaron's on a mission to get him back. Can he reach Robert?   
> And why is he not answering?


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't surprise Aaron to find Liv at home. The minute he saw her face, he remembered that he never actually returned any of her calls... and there was quite a few.

“What are ya doing home? How's Seb? What happened?” - she asked as she rushed in front of him. - “Why didn't you call me back? I was worried.”

“Sorry... I don't have time for this.” - he muttered as he ran upstairs. He knew Liv needed an explanation, but he had to pack, take a shower and figure out what's gonna be his next move. 

“Aaron! Just tell me what happened.” - she pushed, going right after him.

“They took him... that's what happened.” - he shouted through teary eyes. He couldn't control his emotions. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. 

“What?” - asked Liv shocked. 

“Social services took him... because you were right... I'm not legal... I'm not anything. They barely let me say goodbye.”

“They can't do that... can they?” 

“They can. And they did. And I can't bloody reach Robert... or his solicitor.”

“I can help, I can phone them....”

“And what? You think it's not what I'm doing every 3 minutes?” - he snapped as he put some clothes in a bag. 

“Hang on... where are you going?” 

“What do you think? I need to see Robert.”

“But.... he didn't want....”

“I don't care Liv! It's about Seb! He knows that he was involved in an accident but nobody can reach him ever since. I..... What if something's happened to him?” - he asked worried – “I can't lose Seb as well. He's got no one.”

“He's got you.” - said Liv.

“Yeah, if I can talk to Robert and we sign a parental responsibility agreement.”

“What's that?”

“It's to make sure that Seb can be with me. That I can have a say about things that concerns him. We should've done this ages ago.”

“Have you called your solicitor.”

“Yeah, on the way here. Look... erm... I need to take a shower, then I've gotta go.”

“I come with you.” - she offered. 

“No. You've gotta go to school.”

“Who cares? This is more important. I wanna help.”

“Liv, no. I'm going alone.”

“But...”

“No buts. Just... please.”

“Fine but I'm telling Chas.” - she said leaving his room. Aaron sighed but he didn't stop her. What would be the point? He knew that nothing his mother would say will change a damn thing, so he just finished packing before he went to the bathroom to finally wash away the smell of the hospital.

* * *

“Yeah I got it, thank you. I will. No, I'm leaving in two hours.” - said Aaron over the phone. His solicitor sent him the documents he'll need, for the agreement, and they also talked about how Aaron should persuade Robert to stop with the divorce procedure. If nothing else at least for Seb's sake. It would make things easier, and it would take a minimum amount of time to get it through the court. Otherwise, things could get difficult, and Aaron's chances weren't good. At all. Aaron knew that Robert loved Seb, and he hoped that they could agree on what would be best for him. - “Thank you, yes I'll call you as soon as I know something. Cheers.” - he told his solicitor when he heard the door opened. Liv walked in with Chas, and Aaron could only roll his eyes before he said goodbye, and hung up the phone. 

“Luv, I've been calling you for days, what's happened?” - she asked as she hugged him. Aaron was still angry at her for trying to keep the accident a secret. He wouldn't even know about it if Liv didn't tell him in the first place. 

“Why didn't ya tell me?” - he asked looking at her, as he checked his bag one more time. 

“What?”

“Don't play with me Mum... the accident. You knew.”

“I just... I didn't wanna upset you luv.” 

“Upset me?” - he laughed. - “You didn't think I would wanna know if Seb was involved in an accident? What were you thinking?”

“Aaron, you went away to get better, I know it's hard, but I just didn't want you to....”

“To what? There's no excuse for it Mum. It's Seb!”

“How is he?” - asked Chas. She looked sincere, but Aaron didn't believe her anymore. 

“Like you care.” - he scoffed.

“Of course I care! He's my grandson.” 

“Oh, he's your grandson now. Then why did you think it was a good idea to keep me in the dark about that accident?” 

“I'm sorry luv, I didn't think.” - Aaron didn't even respond just shook his head. - “So, how is he?” 

“Oh brilliant, social services took him, and I couldn't do a bloody thing. And before you ask, I tried to call Robert, his solicitor.... the prison even. But nothing. So I'm going there. Because this needs sorting.”

“Now?” 

“Of course now. I don't want Seb in that place a minute longer than necessary. I want him with me.” 

“Oh, Aaron....”

“No. Please spare me the lecture.” 

“I wasn't gonna give you one.” 

“Good. Because you're really not in the position to say anything. Have you talked to Vic?” - he asked.

“She only said that Diane went there.” - said Liv.

“Did you speak to her?” - asked Chas.

“Erm, yeah, she was there.” - he told her. - “Anything about Robert?” - he added not even trying to hide his worry. 

“No, I'm sorry. Just that she can't get a hold on him either.”

“Brilliant.” - he muttered. - “I have to go.” - he said even though he knew he still had almost 2 hours. He just didn't want company. And he definitely didn't want his mum mithering.

“Now? It's past visiting time, why don't you wait until tomorrow? We can have a cha...”

“No, I'm going now. And I really don't wanna talk to you right now.”

“Aaron!” - whined Chas. 

“I'm going. Make sure Liv gets to school on time.”

“I'm still here you know I can hear ya.” - said Liv. - “I'm also not a baby.” 

“You're not an adult either.” - pointed out Aaron. He was just about to step out when he collided with Diane.

“Aaron Dingle!” - she said out of breath. - “What were you thinking leaving me there like that? Without an explanation!” - she said as she pushed past him. Aaron had no choice but to follow her back to the house, where a confused Chas and Liv waited for him. Diane's appearance only made things more difficult. No doubt she's gonna tell them about him being in hospital... and he knew that it'll only open another conversation he'd rather not have. 

“Sorry.... about that.” - he sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor.

“What's all this about?” - asked Chas.

“Your son just stormed out of the hospital... That doctor wanted a word with you, gave me her number, said you can call her if you have questions about the medication. I have them, by the way. Because you left everything there.”

“What? What medication?” - asked Chas, while Liv looked alarmed.

“You haven't even told them?” - said Diane surprised.

“It's not a big deal.” - muttered Aaron.

“Aaron, are you alright?” - asked Liv with a worried look.

“I'm fine Liv.”

“Then what's all this?” - asked Chas.

“He passed out because he was so stressed about Seb.” - said Diane.

“You what?”

“I'm alright Mum....”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I don't need the fuss. And I really don't have time for this.”

“Where are you going?” - asked Diane.

“He's gonna try and see Robert.” - told her Liv.

“I told him Diane... I promised him that I'm gonna sort it, and I will. Seb can't be in that place.”

“Oh pet, I know you promised him, but none of us can reach Robert for god knows why. How do you want to get a hold on him when he refuses to see any of us really?”

“I... I don't know. I start with his solicitor. I only have the number for his office but he's clearly not there so....” - he couldn't finish his sentence because his phone started ringing, interrupting his line of thoughts. The number didn't look familiar but deep down he hoped it would be someone who can give him any information on Robert. - “Hallo. Yes, this is him.” - he said while he looked at the others in the room. His expression changed the second the man gave him his name. - “Finally I've been calling for days! Why....” - he was ready to rant, because Robert's solicitor finally ringed him, but he couldn't shout his head off, because he started talking about the reason he was unreachable. - “What? Why? What do ya mean you don't know YOU'RE HIS SOLICITOR.” - he shouted as he started pacing around the room. Chas Diane and Liv all looked at him as he tried to take some deep breaths. He wanted to calm down, but he knew it was impossible. - “For how long?” - he asked finally. - “A WEEK? What for? Well didn't you talk to him? At all? So when.... so there's nothing I can do... yeah just wait.. brilliant advice thank you.” - he snapped. - “Look I need to speak to him. Can't you phone the prison asking for an emergency visit? I can't believe this.” - he said gritting his teeth as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. - “So he's got what? 5 days left? 4? Can we talk? You and me I mean... in person. Yeah, it's about Seb. Tomorrow? Yeah works for me. Yeah, I'll be there. Cheers. Bye.”

“So?” - asked Diane.

“Was this Robert's solicitor?” - asked Liv

“What did he say?” - asked Chas. They all wanted answers, and Aaron never felt more frustrated in his life.

“Yeah... Robert's..... Robert's in isolation.”

“You what?” - asked Diane panicking.

“I have no idea why... his solicitor doesn't know either. He had a call from Robert just before it happened. He arranged his consent for the hospital so they could treat Seb, but then something's happened and now he's in isolation for a week... well for 4 more days.”

“Oh my god.” - gasped Diane.

“But is he okay?” - asked Liv.

“I...I don't know.”

“What if he got into a fight?”

“Robert? Please.” - snorted Chas, and as soon as she said it, Aaron sent a look at her way. - “I didn't mean it like that luv... I just meant that he won't be that stupid to mouth off in there.”

“I meet his solicitor tomorrow, and I ask him how can we sort the agreement. Then I try and see Robert.”

“He's alright though.... “- said Liv clearly worried.

“I really don't know Liv.”

It was a tiring 4 days. The meeting was... well not exactly a complete waste of time but almost. Aaron's solicitor told exactly the same thing as Robert's. He couldn't possibly begin any procedure without Robert's confirmation. He had to agree, he had to sign a paper, and Aaron was going out of his mind when he thought about that Seb had to be in a foreign place, with strangers surrounding him, afraid, while he's sitting there doing nothing about it. Then his thoughts flew to Robert.... thinking all sorts. Like what must have happened for them to put him in isolation. He was imagining the worst because without any news, that's all he got.

He told the solicitor that the divorce has to stop. He agreed but again, without Robert, he couldn't do a single thing. Aaron was anxious to get things done because it was essential for them to remain a couple, to stay married.

He called social services daily. It was almost harassment, but he just needed to know if Seb was okay. Even when he knew they can't give him information. Not really. Just the typical “he's alright” stuff. He was fed up with it.

His family was actually bearable, but he was sick of hearing them saying how selfish Robert's been, to make a mess of things like that. He bit his tongue most of the times, but on this particular night, when he expected a call from the solicitor in any minute, he felt it a bit too much.

“You do realize that it's my fault as well, right?” - he asked his mother who was gossiping with Diane behind the bar.

“How can it be luv?”

“We should've sorted it years ago.... but we didn't. We waited, saying how we have time, that we don't need it, that we're gonna do it after....” - he said before he stopped talking suddenly – “...after.... after the surrogacy.” - he said finally. Chas was about to open her mouth when Aaron looked at his phone, feeling it vibrating. - “Yes, what is it? He's out? Have you spoken to him?” - he asked, the words just rushing out of his mouth, he couldn't wait a moment longer. - “What?” - he asked all of a sudden while he stood from his chair – “Is he alright? How bad it is?” - he asked while everybody was looking at him. He felt himself going pale, his head was a bit dizzy, and he felt like his ear started to ring – “Erm yeah.... yeah I... I'm going there now. Call me if.... thank you.” - he said hanging up.

“What is it?” - asked Chas knowing that something bad must have happened for Aaron to react like this.

“It's Robert.... he's... he's in hospital.”


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three days. Three days since the phone call, three days since he rushed to the Isle of Wight, and three days since Robert refused to see him. Aaron was going out of his mind, calling Robert's solicitor in every hour, telling him to persuade Robert somehow, because things needed sorting, Seb had to come home, and without Robert, Aaron didn't stand a chance.

He didn't really sleep, and the fact that his mother called him every day 3-4 times, didn't help. After day two he started ignoring it. He didn't have it in him. It was too much.

On day four at 6 in the morning, he finally got a call back from the solicitor, telling him that Robert “came to his senses” and Aaron can go and visit. They met in front of the hospital though, because there were a few things Aaron needed to know before they went in. He's been told that Robert will be in a single room, probably with a guard at the door. He most likely will be handcuffed to the bed, for security reasons, and Aaron will have to sign some papers before he can even go near him. The solicitor also told him that Robert only asked that he wouldn't start shouting at him. If Aaron hadn't been a nervous wreck, it would've made him laugh.

As he got closer to Robert's room and he saw the guard, everything just came back rushing through his brain. From the moment the police was first around at the Mill, through the time when he actually thought that they could just run away, and finally the moment when he saw Robert getting into that police car, handing himself in. He thought about the first... and last visit, of how excited he was to see him, how good it felt to just look at him for a few minutes. How stupid he was for not realizing what Robert was doing. That hug he gave.... it should've been suspicious. Why didn't he realize it sooner? The divorce letter, everything that Robert's been doing... Aaron should've known what it was for. His head was a mess, he couldn't think straight, and he knew he should be angry but he was seconds away from seeing Robert after 3 or so months, and he couldn't concentrate on just one feeling.

He pushed the door open and saw him. On the bed, with a handcuff around his wrist to make sure he can't really move around. It looked cruel. But he forgot that for a second as he looked him over. He looked bad. Cuts and bruises on his face, and although he couldn't see from the covers they told him about the surgery they had to perform on Robert when they brought him in.

“Robert.” - called out Aaron, the name on his tongue felt foreign. He's not said it in a long time.

“Aaron. You're here.” - said Robert with a weak smile and Aaron had to brush his tears away because one simple sentence was enough to break him. Hearing his voice again was enough to leave him a complete mess.

“How dare you.” - said Aaron stepping closer.

“Please...”

“How dare you, Robert!” - he repeated much louder this time. - “Do you have any idea what was it like?”

“I just wanted to...”

“If you say protect me I swear to god I'm gonna punch you.”

“Go ahead, I'm in hospital anyway.” - he said with a bitter laugh.

“D'ya think I enjoy this?” - asked Aaron. - “Robert I wanna say so many thing.... but we need to talk about Seb. Do you know...”

“Yes, I know what happened. I wanted to sort it but... well... this happened.” - he said looking down at himself.

“What have you done?”

“Opened my mouth, what else.”

“It's not funny, they could've killed you.”

“I don't think they're done.”

“What?” - asked Aaron concerned.

“It's not for you to worry about.”

“But it is though. Because I looked into it, and I can't have Seb if we get a divorce. Come on Robert if not for me just think about Seb. He really has no one.”

“I could sort it so Diane or Vic would get him.” - he said and for a second Aaron's heart stopped. He looked at Robert like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he really that cruel? To just rip Seb away from him? Would he really do that? - “But I don't want that.” - sighed Robert at last. It made Aaron look up at him. - “Aaron, you're the only one I trust with Seb. There's no question.”

“It's not that simple though. I'm nothing... not legally. I need....”

“I know, you're not the only one with legal support, remember.”

“How can I forget when your solicitor sent me the divorce papers.” - snapped Aaron.

“I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry that you sent them or you sorry that it upsets me?”

“Still?”- asked back Robert

“Still what?”

“You said upsets.... is it still upsetting?”

“What do you think Robert? You really thought that you serve me this letter and I just shrug and say _'well this is it I guess'_. Do you really think that little of me? I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you.” - whispered Robert not daring to look into Aaron's eyes.

“No, you don't.” - he spat. - “Because if you would, you could never do this to me. Make me go through this... you wouldn't push me away like that. What did you think? That I would just forget our history? Everything we've been through? Did you even think...”

“No Aaron okay?” - said Robert interrupting him. - “I didn't think it through. I thought it was for the best. You... away from me... me away from everyone. I thought you would all be better without me.”

“This doesn't make sense.” - said Aaron letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I know.... but that's how I felt... sometimes it's still how I feel.”

“Did you mean it?” - asked Aaron and for a second Robert wasn't sure what he was referring to.

“Mean what?” - he asked although he hoped it was about when he said he loved Aaron. Because God knows he meant every word.

“That they might wanna finish the job.” - said Aaron.

“Yeah, likely.”

“Then you're not safe there. They can't take you back.”

“They will. In a week or so. Depends.”

“On what?”

“On how fast I'm healing.” - he said lifting the covers. That's when Aaron saw the giant dressing that covered Robert's left side.

“Oh my god... Robert.” - gasped Aaron as he went even closer sitting down on the chair. - “You could've died.” - he said with tears in his eyes.

“But I didn't.”

“You could've died.” - he said again. - “What would I say to Seb? How would I ever move... move on if....”

“Aaron, look at me. I'm fine.” - he said and he was itching to just reach out and touch him, but he felt like he had no right.

“How did it happen?”

“How did...”

“Robert please don't start. Just tell me.”

“I don't want to.”

“I deserve to know.”

“I don't wanna talk about it Aaron alright?” - he asked a bit louder than usual. It made Aaron give up on it. - “So... you need to get a parental responsibility agreement. Right?” - he asked to change the subject. Aaron zoned out completely, just staring at Robert until he heard the words.

“Erm... yeah. Yeah. But we need to...”

“I know I already spoke to Clive. We stop the divorce procedure.”

“What if it's not enough? What if the court will question why we wanted to do it in the first place? What if I lose him... I can't lose him as well.” - said Aaron panicking. Robert wanted to tell him that it's gonna be alright, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't know it himself. The court could make things difficult, they had no idea how it would play out. He wanted to tell Aaron that he didn't lose him either but the thoughts died before they reached his lips. He didn't dare to speak.

“Is he okay?” - asked Robert finally when he found his voice.

“He is, he's just scared. I don't want him in that place, Robert please, just can we do anything so he can come home with me until it's done?”

“I get Clive on it, okay? He's gonna be with you, Aaron. And you're gonna look after him, yeah?”

“Yeah.” - he nodded.

“You have 5 more minutes.” - said the guard opening the door before he shut it after himself again.

“It's not enough... I have so much to say.” - said Aaron mainly to himself.

“Aaron, please forgive me.” - said Robert suddenly. - “I know I have no right to even say this.... but... I was in a dark place after they sent me down, and I don't wanna use it as an excuse but, I just didn't want to ruin your life by making you stick with me. It's not the life I wanted for you.” - he said looking at the ground. He only looked up again when he felt Aaron's hand touching his.

“It's the life I chose. It's the life I would always choose you, idiot.”

“I can't make you wait for me, Aaron. It's not....”

“Tough. Because without me Seb's gonna be in care... is that what you want?”

“You know it's not.”

“Then you're gonna help me, Robert. You're gonna help me to get that paper.”

“I wanna sort out everything before I go back.”

“Just tell me you won't shut me down, we can't deal with that if you're not talking to me.”

“I know, don't worry, I sort it. Just... tell Seb I love him. Tell him I'm sorry.”

“Alright, time's up.” - said the guard barging in. It startled Aaron so he jumped a bit, taking his hand away from Robert's. The guard didn't care that they were in the middle of a conversation, he was very determined for Aaron to leave.

“You're not gonna get that off him?” - asked Aaron looking at Robert's hand.

“I can't.”

“He's in pain!” - he argued. - He's had surgery, you think he's in the mood for a little walkabout?”

“He's a convicted criminal with a murder record. I'm not taking chances.”

“Aaron, just leave it. Talk to Clive.” - said Robert before the guard showed Aaron to the door, practically pushing him out.

* * *

“How was he?” - asked the solicitor.

“Bad. He tries to put on a brave face though. I could kill him for being this stubborn. He can't go back there.”

“I'm not sure....”

“He didn't tell me you know. How it happened. Do you...”

“I don't know much. Just the official report.”- he said but Aaron looked at him like he wanted him to go on, so he continued after he cleared his throat. - “There were 3 men. At least the guards seem to think so. They found him near his cell. He was probably getting back from somewhere.”

“And they just stabbed him.”

“Multiple times.” - said Clive and Aaron just closed his eyes thinking about how close ho got to lose him for real. He couldn't let that happen again.

“They're gonna kill him. I saw his body, he's covered in cuts and bruises and he got stabbed for fuck's sake!” - said Aaron lowering his voice. They were still in the hospital after all.

“I asked around and we can ask to move him but... don't get your hopes up.”

“There has to be some footage... don't tell me the cameras were all switched off.”

“No, but the inmates know all about angles and blind spots.”

“You're kidding...”

“I'm afraid I'm not.”

“I can't just let them take him back.” - argued Aaron. - “What if they wanna finish the job first night he's back.”

“He would be in isolation for at least two weeks first.”

“Not 24/7 though.”

“Probably not.”

“So they can just corner him whenever.” - he scoffed.

“I try my best.”

“Make sure you do.”

“Did he tell you about the papers?”

“No, I got kicked out by Godzilla there.” - said Aaron pointing to the guard. - “He said that he wanted to sort it?”

“Yes but before he could....”

“He was attacked.” - finished Aaron.

“Something like that.”

“But it's done now?”

“Yes, well it's a formal letter, for you, Diane and Victoria. We're gonna start on the agreement as well, but in the meantime, I'm confident they let Seb go home with one of you.”

“That's good.” - sighed Aaron relieved.

* * *

Because of protocol, he couldn't visit Robert the next day, and since the official letter was sent to Emmerdale, he needed to get back. It wasn't a walk in the park to tell the family what happened, and he said as little as he could because for now, he didn't want them involved in anything. He told them the basics. About the stabbing, about them sorting Seb, but he was very discreet, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his mother opens her mouth.

It was only 2 days after he got back when the postman brought some letters. He snitched them away from Liv, who just looked at him like he was a lunatic.

“Hey, I was about to read those.” - she called out but Aaron was busy going to the kitchen and settling down with the letters. He didn't tell anybody anything about Robert's plan. If it worked Seb would be with him soon, and he would stay while Aaron would get that agreement. As he looked through the mail he sighed not seeing anything official, but at the last one, he took a breath. It was a letter from the hospital... with Robert's handwriting all over it.

With shaking hands he opened it. He had no idea that his life could take yet another turn, but reading the first few lines he knew that they were far from the solution. If anything, it only made things more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliffhanger but I came up with it mid-writing... it's gonna be good though. You're gonna read the letter in the next chapter, it's far from done. 
> 
> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


	6. Chapter 6

_Aaron,_

_You have no idea how many times I've started to write a letter in these past few months. I'm so sorry I never had the courage to do it before. I would've told you how much I missed you, that it's unbearable to not know how you're doing, to not hear your voice. That I'm a wreck without you. And I know I'm being selfish for throwing this at you now, but I have to be sure that you know. You need to know. I only hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me._

_I don't have long, the guard said they're probably gonna take me back tomorrow. I can't go. I haven't sorted everything out just yet, I need more time. If they make me go, I can't promise that you'll get Seb. And you know there's nothing else I want more, right? You're his dad, I want you to look after him._

_I have a plan. And I only didn't tell you before, because I hoped they would keep me in longer, and I wouldn't have to use it._

_I know you worry but don't. I'll be fine._

_xx_

_Robert_

_Ps.: I'm so glad I could see your face, even dreaming about you doesn't quite compare. Nothing does, because... you know._

Aaron read the letter, then read it again. The more he stared at it the more confused he got. It sounded like a goodbye. It sounded like Robert was about to do something extremely stupid, and Aaron wasn't there to stop him.

“Aaron?” - asked Liv. She's been looking at him for minutes now, and because he hasn't said a word, she got concerned. 

“I've gotta go.” - he said as he tried to focus. He shook his head to try to switch off his brain.

“Go where?” 

“Back...” - he whispered as he pushed the chair out, and ran to get his coat.

“Aaron!” - shouted Liv. 

“I've gotta go... it's Robert.” - he said – “I let you know what's going on.” - he added as he got a glimpse of his sister's face. 

Two minutes later he was in his car. No matter how much he tried, his brain came up with the most ridiculous ideas. Of course, he tried to call, but the hospital didn't give him information, Robert's solicitor was no use either. He definitely knew more than he led on, but Aaron wasn't sure about that either. Now everything was suspicious, and he had a 6-hour long drive ahead of him. Two night ago his broken heart was on the mend, and now? He had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling it wasn't good. Why would Robert write a letter like that? The way he was desperate to let Aaron know how sorry he was, how he missed him... but the part that got Aaron worrying the most was about this plan of his. Robert always had stupid plans... stupid and dangerous ones.

Aaron knew he needed time and he also knew that Clive was trying to get Robert transferred. He wouldn't go that far... would he? He wouldn't do anything just to keep himself in hospital longer?

“Dammit, Robert.” - hissed Aaron as he sped up. - “You bloody idiot.” 

* * *

By the time he got there, Clive was already waiting.

“What's he done?” - asked Aaron panicking. At the same time, a nurse came over, and Aaron didn't even let her take a breath before he started asking questions. - “Excuse me, d'ya have any information on Robert Sugden?” 

“Who..”

“He's me husband. Just... tell me, he's fine right?” 

“They had to rush him to surgery two hours ago.”

“What?” 

“His wound opened. He lost quite a lot of blood.”

“No...” - whispered Aaron to himself. 

“I have to go back, I just came here to check if you were here already.”

“Me? How did ya...”

“Your husband... he was almost unconscious, but he kept repeating how you're gonna be here, and that he doesn't want you to worry.” - replied the nurse with a sad smile. 

“Flipping idiot.” - said Aaron with tears in his eyes. 

“I've gotta go back, we're doing everything, alright? He's in good hands.' - she smiled before disappeared behind the doors. 

'What's he done?' - asked Aaron again turning back to Clive.

“I don't know.” - he said, but Aaron gave him a look that spoke louder than any words. - “I really don't know!” - he repeated. - “I knew he had some kind of plan. He gave me some instructions, I've had my suspicions...”

“Then why haven't you stopped him? Or called me? Or...”

“Because he's my client Aaron.” - said Clive – “He made me promise...” - he said taking a breath – “He changed his will.”

“He did what?” 

“Well, he never really had one in the first place but he wanted to do it... just in case.”

“Just in case? This makes no sense.” - gasped Aaron as he kept massaging his temple. All this worrying gave him a hell of a headache. 

“Of course it does. Think about it. He knew those thugs were after him. He knew how bad they can mess up people. He didn't fancy taking his chance... not without having a plan.... if....”

“If he dies you mean?” - he asked crying. 

“I'm sorry, but this was actually a smart move.”

“SMART MOVE? I'm sure he did something to make himself worse.”

“Yeah, I never doubted that.” - answered Clive with a half-smile.

“He's … he's....”

“He wants you to have everything. Well, you and Seb. But you would be in charge of Seb's money until he's 18.” 

“No... stop.” - he said closing his eyes. 

“But...”

“No... he's not gonna die. You... you can't just say these stuff...” - he said as the tears just rolled down his face. He couldn't stop himself. 

“Aaron, I know it's hard... but we need to...”

“I SAID NO!” - he shouted before he aimed at the corridor and left the wing. He needed space. He needed room to breathe. 

He didn't stop until he felt the wind blowing in his face. He closed his eyes, and rested his back against the wall, while he tried not to think about the worst. _What if he dies? What if something goes wrong? What's he gonna say to Seb? How's he gonna explain this to him?_ \- “Seb.” - muttered Aaron as he remembered the little boy. He had to go back and ask Clive about that letter. He should've got it by now. What's taking so long? He didn't get very far because after taking two steps further he collided with the solicitor.

“Aaron, I know you're upset...”

“D'ya have any news on Seb? What about Robert's letter? Did you hear anything, anything at all?”

“Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you. I got a call, they obviously wanted to confirm a few things with Robert, but under these circumstances...”

“Please don't tell me I can't get him home. He can't stay in that place!”

“No, actually they agreed. You can take him.” - smiled Clive.

“Really? But... I never got any letters...”

“Diane called me earlier this morning, they just got it delivered, I'm sure if you...”

“If I was still at home...” - he muttered as he remembered his phone. He put it on silent. 15 missed calls. 8 from his mum, 3 from Liv 2 from Diane and 2 from Vic.

“I'm sure they wanted to tell you about the letter.” - said Clive looking at the phone in Aaron's hand.

“I need to... someone needs to get him.”

“Diane's already on her way. They might have even got back by now” - said Clive and Aaron frowned - “She couldn't reach you, and...”

“No, that's... that's fine... I just wanted to see him.” - sighed Aaron. - “I have to call her.” - he said with his fingers already on the button.

“Aaron, pet finally!” - said Diane relieved as she picked up - “Look I have Seb...”

“I know.” - interrupted Aaron. - “I'm at the Isle of Wight.”

“What? Why?” - she asked confused.

“It's... Robert... he's in surgery.”

“Oh my god, what's happened?”

“I don't really know, look I call you if there's anything. How's Seb?” - he asked. He was itching to know.

“He's an angel.” - said Diane and Aaron could hear it in her voice, she was smiling.

“Can I?” - he asked but Diane already knew what he was after.

“Seb, someone really wants to speak to you. Who's that?” - she asked talking to the little boy and Aaron almost felt his heart's gonna break. It was all too much. Seb was at least home, but it wasn't the same, and now he was worrying for Robert as well. He almost choked on the words as he greeted Seb.

“Hiya mate, it's me.” - he sniffed.

“Dadda!” - said Seb happily and all Aaron could do was laugh.

“That's right, you're with granny, right? Are you having a good time?”

“Dadda home!” - said Seb suddenly.

“I'm gonna be home as soon as possible okay? I promise.” - he said holding back his tears. - “Just be a good boy, yeah? And when I get back, you can give me some of those magic cuddles, alright?”

“What happened to Robert... and don't lie to me.” - said Diane speaking through Seb's babbling.

“I...I don't know, it's complicated, I tell ya when I get back.”

“When?”

“Diane... I don't know. I... just look after Seb for me, okay? I call you later. Bye.” - he said hanging up. He made sure to keep his phone silent, he didn't wanna speak to anyone else. At least Seb was home. He was relieved for a moment before he remembered that Robert's life might be hanging by a thread.

* * *

“Aaron.” - said Clive startling him. He almost forgot that the solicitor was there as well. - “It's about Robert's transfer.” - he said with a stern voice.

“What about it?”

“He can go... but not immediately. There's a waiting list.”

“You're joking right?”

“I'm afraid I'm not.”

“HIS LIFE IS IN DANGER!”

“They can get him to the Isle of Man, in a month.” - he said finally.

“A MONTH? What if... what if he goes back to that place and they finish the job? There's gotta be a better option.”

“There isn't. It's the best I could do. I also tried to get him into a 24/7 isolation for the time being. I'm still waiting to hear back.”

“He can't go back there without protection. He can't....” - Aaron was beside himself, and it didn't even occur to him that Robert might not even get back to prison at all. That nurse didn't come back and he was there almost two hours now. What's taking so long? As soon as he saw another nurse passing by, he took the opportunity and asked for an update. Ten minutes later a doctor finally arrived to talk about Robert.

“Robert Sugden's family?” - he asked as he approached Aaron.

“Yeah, erm... I'm his husband. How is he? Nobody's saying anything. He's out of surgery?”

“Mr...”

“Dingle. Aaron Dingle.”

“Mr Dingle, your husband lost a lot of blood.” - he started and Aaron went white. It didn't sound well and the doctor's tone bothered him as well. - “We stopped the bleeding but the next 24 hours are critical.”

“Okay.” - he said in shock - “How...”

“His wound opened, we're not entirely sure how it caused that much damage, our first priority was to stabilize Mr Sugden.”

“Can I see him?” - he asked desperately.

“You can, but we have to move him into a room first, and get him settled. A nurse will come and get you as soon as we're done.” - he said smiling before he left.

“Thank you.” - whispered Aaron, but all he could think about was Robert. He waited not so patiently to see him while his head was a mess, thinking about Seb, thinking about Robert's stupid letter, thinking about how it's still not over because he could still lose him.... thinking about how he can't go back to that place... but for a moment all he wanted was to see him. Nothing else. He didn't wanna think, he didn't want anything, just to be able to see his face, to tell him what a stupid idiot he was, that he shouldn't have put himself in danger like that. And most of all that despite everything he loved him, and to let him know that he always did. Because for Robert, it was essential to let Aaron know in his letter, and Aaron was desperate to tell him. He just had to wait a bit until Robert's awake. He didn't dare think about the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see it's not that much of a cliffhanger... I mean I definitely don't count it as one. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> if you wanna talk about it or anything: 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter:tardisgirl93
> 
> and don't forget the reunion rewatch is tonight at 5pm Uk time! The link will be up both on twitter and tumblr. Let's celebrate and remember happier times <3


	7. Chapter 7

“Never again... you hear me?” - he said to Robert. His vision was blurry from all the tears, but he could still see Robert's weak smile.

“Sorry.” - whispered Robert while he reached out his hand on the hospital bed for Aaron to take it. And he did take it without hesitation. To touch him, to actually feel his fingertips running through his skin.... it was something he missed more than words can describe. - “Aaron. I love you. Please forgive me.” - said Robert as Aaron tried to keep his eyes open. Something made him shut them, it was like a strange force. - “Aaron.” - he heard Robert's voice, but suddenly everything was black.

“Aaron.” - he heard a voice again. It wasn't Robert's... was it.... - “Aaron pet, wake up, there's someone who wants to see you.” - said Diane as she tried to wake him up. He fell asleep next to Robert's bed, with his head on the bed, his arm all over Robert's leg.... his hand gripping onto Robert's.

“Dadda.” - said a tiny voice and Aaron's eyes were wide open.

“Seb.... oh my god, Seb.” - he said still a bit confused as he reached for the little boy immediately. It was a reflex.

“What's happened? How is he?” - asked Diane and that's when Aaron actually looked at her. He was hugging Seb so tight that for a moment he forgot how to speak.

“How... how did you... where's the guard?”

“The nurse told me that because of the protocol the guards have to stay out. It's the ICU.” - she said and Aaron let out a breath - “Paddy gave me a lift by the way. He's here, just left him to park the car. I wanted to be here and to get you this.” - she said giving the letter to Aaron. The letter that allowed Seb to stay with him. He closed his eyes for a second as he took a hold of it, while Seb was still in his arms. - “You can give him to me, and read it...”

“No, I erm... I read it later. I just... I wanna hold him.” - he said stroking Seb's head. - “How is he? Was he scared when you picked him up? I'm sorry I wanted to be ….”

“No need to be sorry pet, that solicitor told me that you were busy being here. Seb was fine, obviously relieved when I told him he's gonna see you soon.” - she smiled as she looked at the two of them. But then her expression became darker as she looked at Robert, lying on the hospital bed, still unconscious. - “So?” - she asked waiting for an explanation. Just as Aaron was about to open his mouth the door opened and Paddy walked in.

“Aaron, are you okay?” - he asked as he came in the room.

“Yeah I'm fine... it's...” - he didn't have to finish, Paddy saw Robert and he understood it.

“They stabbed him.” - said Aaron. He didn't want to delay this chat, he knew he had to tell Diane, and since Paddy was there, might as well get over it. - “Apparently there were 3 blokes, they cornered him or something. I don't know much, but Robert... he was convinced they weren't finished.”

“You spoke to him?” - asked Diane.

“Yeah, erm... this happened a couple of days ago, but then I got this letter from him and I just knew something happened, or is about to happen, and by the time I got here, he was in surgery.” - he said while he tried to keep his voice down for Seb's sake. His emotions were still all over the place, but he tried to keep the little man happy by swaying with him. It always worked. Ever since he was a tiny baby. - “I missed you mate.” - he whispered to him as he kissed his head. He heard Seb's chuckle and even if only just a bit but it helped. To know he's safe, to finally hold him... Aaron never wanted to let him go. But then he heard him yawn, and he realized he's gonna fall asleep in a minute. He kept shushing and swaying, Seb was his only focus. That's why he missed the look between Diane and Paddy. They were clearly worried about him, but they didn't say a word. - “Your Dad is just resting, he's gonna be fine.” - said Aaron to Seb. - “He has to be.” - he added but it was barely a whisper.

“Why don't you put him in his pram? I stay here while you go and get a coffee.”

“I don't...”

“You must be tired, and this chair couldn't have been comfortable.” - tried Diane. - “Go, I stay with him.” - she said encouraging him. Aaron sighed but did as he was told. To be honest he could do with a coffee.

“I go with ya.” - said Paddy going straight after him.

* * *

“How's me mum? I know I didn't call back but...”

“You wanted space... I know.” - he nodded. - “She knows as well it's just... it's hard to accept I guess.” - he said and Aaron just looked at the ground. - “She wanted to come, but she couldn't leave Eve.”

“No, course not, I wouldn't want her to.”

“I know. So.... how are you... really.”

“I'm...”

“Don't say fine, because I... I know you.” - he said as he kept looking at Aaron.

“What do you want me to say, Paddy? I know you're not his biggest fan... I know you want me to move on... you all do... I know it's been months...”

“But you can't let go.” - said Paddy finishing Aaron's thoughts. Aaron turned his head in his direction, slightly shaking his head, being confused. - “I get it, Aaron. And yeah I want the best for ya... so does your mum. We just want you to be happy.”

“I can't.... not without him.” - he said as his voice break.

“You said you spoke to him... what did he say?”

“He put a stop on the divorce.” - said Aaron as he let out a sigh.

“What? Why?”

“So I could get Seb. I need a legal form, so he could live with me, so I can be his dad, officially.”

“You mean like adopting him?”

“No... yes.... no.” - he said totally confusing Paddy. - “It's a parental responsibility agreement. I talked to me solicitor, and Robert's... it's the best option for us. This way I can look after Seb, I can have a say in his life if he ever needs medical help I can allow them to treat him. I would have parental rights. I don't want a repeat of what happened.” - he said with a knowing look and Paddy immediately knew what he was talking about.

“What about Diane? Or Vic? They're Robert's family, they could look after him...”

“Are you having a laugh? I'm also his family.” - he said not waiting for him to finish – “And Robert wants me to look after him. He told me.” - he said, not that he had to justify himself. He couldn't believe how Paddy didn't see what he was talking about. And he didn't even bring up the will... it was too deep to get into it now.

“But Aaron, have you thought about that?” - said Paddy pushing it. - “I mean... Robert... he's gonna be in prison for a long... long time. Seb's gonna be a teenager when he's gonna get released. Are you sure you're ready to...”

“I'm sure.” - he said interrupting him. - “I'm only gonna say this once, and then I don't wanna ever have this conversation again, you understand?” - he asked Paddy then without a heartbeat he kept going – “Seb is important to me. He's mine. I've never seen him as anything less. When I didn't know if he was okay, I thought I was about to go mad. If anything would've happened...” - he said before his voice cracked. - “I love him. Of all people you should know what that's like.” - he told him before he stood up.

“Aaron wait...”

“I'm gonna go and get a coffee, alone.” - he said in a firm tone. - “Then I'm gonna go back to Robert. You can stay or go... it's up to you, but bring up this conversation again, and we're finished.” - he said before he left him. He was still too stressed to deal with any more drama, he knew he was probably a bit harsh, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to go back to that room, to hold Robert's hand, and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

“Are you sure you don't wanna go back to the hotel? Get a proper lie-down.” - asked Diane after a couple of hours of them being in Robert's room. Aaron sat in the same chair he was in when Diane arrived, Diane and Paddy were sitting at the other end of the room, and Seb was in his pram, awake, and looking at Aaron.

“No, I'm not going anywhere.” - he said as he glanced at Paddy. He thought he would say something but he just stared at the floor, being silent. - “Come here, buddy.” - said Aaron as he lifted Seb up to get a cuddle.

“Dadda night-night.” - he said looking at Robert, then back up at Aaron.

“Yeah, that's right mate, he's sleeping. He needs to rest, so he could give you a big hug when he wakes up.” - he said and as soon as he said the words Seb started to wiggle in his arms, trying to get closer to Robert. - “You wanna hug him now?” - he asked but Seb just kept his eyes on Robert, making grabby hands. - “Alright, but you have to be very careful, alright?” - he said as he put him on the bed. Seb didn't waste a second before he put his head on Robert's leg, cuddling up to him. Aaron felt himself getting emotional... again. And he knew he was seconds away from crying. - “You wanna make him better?” - he asked Seb as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Seb smiled at him before he closed his eyes, hugging Robert tighter. Aaron kept looking at them, he was in a sort of trans, when he felt Diane touching his shoulders.

“Why don't you go and wash your face pet, I stay with him, make sure he's not disturbing Robert.” - Aaron only nodded before he went to the bathroom attached to the room. He closed the door and let out a sob. It was too much. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

“Aaron, can I... can I come in?” - he heard Paddy's voice. He didn't answer but opened the door for him. - “I'm sorry.... for earlier. I can see how much he means...”

“I love him... Paddy. I tried... I tried to forget it but... He's gonna be alright, right?” - he asked and in that moment he looked like a little kid, frightened, asking for his dad for comfort.

“Come here you.” - he said pulling him into a hug. Aaron didn't hesitate, and they didn't move for the next 2-3 minutes. Not until Aaron's phone went off. He put the vibration on, so he wouldn't miss an important call, and it was a smart thing to do because Clive was calling him.

“Yeah, I'm here.” - he sniffed as he picked up. Pady just stood there not knowing what's going on, while Aaron talked on the phone. - “No, not yet.” - he told before his facial expressions changed - “Are you sure? I mean... they won't change their minds?” - he asked and Paddy knew it had to be some sort of good news. - “Yeah, of course. Call me if there's anything.' - he said before hanging up.

“What is it? Asked Paddy but Aaron walked out of the bathroom so Diane could hear as well.”

“That was Robert's solicitor. He managed to get a deal on putting Robert in a 24/7 isolation, until his transfer.”

“His transfer? What transfer?” - asked Diane as she picked up Seb. The little boy was less than happy to be shifted from the bed so he started pouting and Aaron knew it was only a matter of minutes before he started crying.

“Give him here.” - he told Diane - “He can't go back in there.” -he continued once Seb was in his arms. - “The security there is rubbish and... I'm not gonna take a chance on his life.”

“So where...”

“The Isle of Man.”

“Is that better? “- asked Paddy.

“Single cell, so... gotta be better. There's a waiting list so he can't go asap.” - said Aaron smiling at Seb. He wanted him to feel like he's part of the conversation. It might stop him from crying.

“You arranged all that?”- asked Paddy.

“Well, Clive did... his solicitor. But I strongly suggested him to do it.” - he said before Seb started fussing again.

“Why don't you let me take him out for a bit? To have some fresh air. I would say come with us but...” - said Paddy.

“Okay, yeah. I... I have to...”

“Stay, yeah I know.” - he said understanding before he grabbed Seb and left the room. Aaron just sat back in that chair, and took a hold on Robert's hand, gently squeezing it as he allowed himself a little smile.

“You must really love him.” - said Diane and it got Aaron startled. He forgot that she was still there.

“I do.” - he said. - “You know he did the same.” - he said suddenly. - “After that accident on Hotten Road, when our car smashed into the water. He stayed with me until I woke up. He slept in the hospital on a chair....”

“And now you're doing the same.” - she answered with a weak smile.

“He's gonna be fine, right Diane?”

“I'm sure he will be pet.” - she said and Aaron looked at her with teary eyes.

“Then why's he still not awake?”

“I am.” - said a groggy voice, making Aaron gasp.

“Robert.” - he whispered as he felt Robert squeezing his hand back. - “You're awake.”

“I'm awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guys! Another chapter. Alright, you definitely cannot say that this is a massive cliffhanger! 
> 
> I'm taking prompts if you want to give it a go send it to me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


	8. Chapter 8

A handful of tests later, and after the doctors have spoken to them about the recent developments, the three of them were left alone. Silence filled the room, but only for a second or two before a quiet sob came from the other side of the room.

“Oh, Robert!” - sighed Diane as she smiled at him. Robert managed a shy smile back but his eyes remained on Aaron. Only on Aaron.

“Can you give us a minute Diane?” - he asked with a weak voice.

“Don't speak...” - fussed Aaron as he tried to grab the glass of water on the nightstand. - “Drink some wa...”

“Stop.” - whispered Robert as he gripped onto Aaron's hand tighter to stop him moving. Neither of them noticed Diane leaving the room. They were alone and just … stared at each other. Robert saw the tears in Aaron's eyes, and he tried to brush them away, but Aaron turned his head away before he could do it. - “Oi.” - he said squeezing his hand. That's when Aaron realized that they were still holding onto each other. It was like an out of body experience. Like all of this was happening to someone else while he just stood there, observing.

“You.... you need to drink a bit... I'm not taking no for an answer.” - pressed Aaron. Robert let go of his hand, only for a minute so he could reach for the glass. He knew there was no point arguing. He took a sip or two before he handed the glass back to Aaron. And then they were staring at each other again.

“Aaron...” - sighed Robert bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. Aaron let him... he leaned into the touch. He was craving it for months, he couldn't deny it anymore.

“You can't...” - said Aaron suddenly pulling away. - “You can't do this to me, Robert.” - he sniffed.

“Sorry.”

“I don't want your sorry, I want you to stop shutting me out.”

“I promise you I won't... not anymore.”

“You and your promises...” - scoffed Aaron.

“Hey, listen to me.” - he said grabbing his hand. - “I mean it this time. This.... all of this... it made me realize, I can't do it on my own. I need ya.” - he said, and he sounded sincere. - “I need Seb, I need... I need our family.... and Aaron, you have to know.... you need to know...”

“I know.” - he said with a half smile interrupting him.

“You got the letter?” - he asked and Aaron didn't know which letter he was talking about. The confusion must have been written all over his face before Robert elaborated. - “From me... “ - all it took for Aaron to remember how much he worried as he drove here. Thinking he might have lost him for good. It made him so angry.

“You're selfish.” - said Aaron with a bitter tone as he pulled his hand away. He couldn't say all of this to Robert while he's holding his hand. Robert's smile frowned at the loos of the touch, but he didn't have time to think about it as Aaron went on - “You're so damn selfish.” - he sniffed – “What if... that was a goodbye letter.”

“No... Aaron...”

“You changed your will. You planned this.” - he said and Robert knew he was upset.

“I had to... I had to just in case....”

“Just in case you die? How could you do it, Robert! What about Seb? You keep telling me you love him... but you were willing to leave him... to leave me....”

“Aaron, they would've taken me back... I needed time.”

“Time to...”

“To sort out everything for you.” - sighed Robert as he hit his head against the pillow in frustration. He knew Aaron saw his motives, but he also knew how upsetting it must have been for him... to arrive at the hospital... to learn about his condition... but he had to do it.

“You should've told me.”

“I didn't know before, did I?” - said Robert – “After you left... that guard said that the doctors will discharge me soon... I was nowhere near sorting out Seb... and Clive was still in court so he couldn't get back to me. I had to think of an option. I didn't know whether I needed to fill out more forms or give another statement... I had to make sure I did everything I could.”

“How did ya do it?”

“You don't need to...”

“Damn right I need to know. You almost died Robert!” - said Aaron and Robert took a breath.

“Aaron, does it matter? I did it to buy some time, I'm fine now. Just... can you forgive me, please? Please, Aaron, I meant what I said in that letter.”

“I know you did. But it was selfish, and you should've told me face to face... and...”

“I love you.”- said Robert suddenly. Not just to shut him up but that was part of his reason. - “Everything I've done... all I've done since they sent me down... was to protect you... to make sure you'll have a normal life... a chance at being...”

“If you dare say being happy...” - gritted Aaron

“I meant...”

“I know you meant it, Robert. But when will you get it through your thick head? Happiness isn't an option.... not without you, you idiot.” - he said and Robert chuckled. He actually chuckled at him, and it only made Aaron more confused. - “Did you just... did you just laugh at me?”

“God I love you.” - he said again.

“If you mean it...”

“I do.”

“If you mean it Robert...” - said Aaron ignoring Robert's interruption – “...then you'll never try to push me away. You don't try and “spare my feelings” or “try and make things easier for me” because you can't. Not being able to see you... even just as a visitation... it almost ruined me. You have no idea....” - he said but he trailed off after he saw Robert's expression. - “What did you think? That I would happily move on? Like we were nothing?” - he asked again and Robert couldn't answer. - “I love ya.” - said Aaron finally, and Robert allowed himself to let out a breath he was holding in for too long. - “It was always you. And it's never gonna change.” - he said as he finally touched Robert's hand again.

“Are you sure? - asked Robert with a broken voice. - “Aaron it's 14 years... it's gonna be so long...”

“It doesn't matter.” - said Aaron shaking his head. - “Seeing you even if just for once in every two weeks... it's better than not seeing you at all.”

“I can't ask for...”

“You don't need to! Robert, I know you think it's me being generous, but it's not. It's me being in love with you. It's me not wanting to let go. Ever. D'ya get it?”

“I'm sorry.” - said Robert as he lost the last remaining piece of control over his own emotions. Once the tears started there was no stopping them.

“We can do this Robert. We can do anything together.” - said Aaron reassuring. Robert didn't know what else to do so he just grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled him closer. He pulled him until their lips met, and Aaron felt the exact moment Robert let out a breath. It's been months. It's been months and finally, he felt like he got back the part of his life that was missing. They both felt it. The kiss became less desperate by the second until it was nothing more than a soft brush of their lips.

“I'm sorry.” - whispered Robert as they stayed there silent, with their eyes closed, foreheads touching... it was a moment of calmness. - “For putting you through all of this... for..” - Robert stopped suddenly when he heard Aaron laughing.

“You're the one in hospital, and you're apologizing.”

“You know I have to.”

“I forgive ya.” - he said leaning back a bit so he could look into Robert's eyes properly.

“Really?”

“Really.” - he said stroking his cheek.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon together. After Paddy came back with Seb and Diane went back to the room, they were all together, mainly just watching Seb, letting him chat to Robert mostly in his own little language, that nobody really understood. But it meant everything to Robert. And he knew he had to grab this opportunity because the chance of them being together like this again? Yeah... he had no idea when that'll happen. He wasn't even surprised when the doctor came back to check up on him and tell him that they're gonna move him to a simple room, because he's out of danger now.

“This also means the guard the prison sent will be right outside your door, and I'm afraid I can't do anything to keep him away.”- she said with an apologetic look as she spoke to them.

“When... ?” - asked Aaron. He needed to know how much time he's got with Robert before that guard is throwing him out again.

“Tomorrow.” - smiled the doctor. - “We're keeping him here for one more night. Just to be sure.” - she said knowingly before she left the room.

“You should head back to Emmerdale.” - said Robert. - “It's a long drive.”

“I'm not gonna lea...”

“No, I meant Diane.” - told Robert not letting Aaron finish. - “I know you wouldn't leave anyway... you're too stubborn... even if I'd tell you...” - he smiled.

“You're right.”

“You mean it pet?” - asked Diane. Paddy didn't really say a thing just stood there looking extremely... himself, which meant Robert knew something must have happened between him and Aaron. They weren't communicating, Aaron might as well ignored him, he needed to find out the reason.

“Yeah, I mean it, and Seb needs to have a proper sleep. He's been here way too long. I want him home. With Aaron.”

“I told ya...” - started Aaron but Robert held up his hand silencing him.

“So can you keep an eye on him until he's home to take it over?” - he finished.

“Of course, with pleasure.” - smiled Diane as she kissed him, then let Seb say goodbye.

“Oi little man” – said Aaron picking Seb up – “I'm gonna be home soon yeah? And then you can tell me how you want to decorate your room.”

“He's not a bit too young to decide?” - asked Robert smiling.

“Maybe, but he knows if he likes dinosaurs or tracks or whatever... right Seb?” - he asked looking back at him. The little boy just smiled like he already had a plan in his head. Aaron kissed his head before he gave him back to Diane. Paddy was almost out the door with them when Robert cleared his throat.

“Paddy.” - he called out. Aaron looked at him confused, just like Paddy when he turned around. - “Erm, thank you for bringing them here.... it... it meant a lot.”

“Yeah, of course.” - he mumbled looking at his shoes.

“Can we... can we talk for a second?”

“What?” - asked Aaron and Paddy at the same time.

“Aaron I wanna talk to him, please...”

“No... I...”

“Please, just a minute or two... go and make sure Seb's not fussing or anything.” - he said and with a sigh, Aaron prepared to leave the room. Before he did he glanced at Paddy. It was definitely a warning. He didn't want him to upset Robert, and Paddy knew that.

“What.. what do you....”

“Thank you.” - said Robert before Paddy could stutter his way through the sentence.

“You what? Diane... she... she needed...”

“Not because of her.... because of Aaron.” - he said and Paddy stared at him. - “You were there when I wasn't.” - he said and Paddy didn't dare to look at him. - “He didn't say what happened exactly but...”

“It was bad.” - said Paddy finally – “He wasn't.... he wasn't talking to anyone... he was drinking all day....”

“But... you were there for him right?” - asked Robert – “Right?” - he repeated. The silence started to worry him. - “Paddy, tell me you and Chas were by his side, tell me he had someone when I cut contact. Tell me I didn't do it for nothing.” - he said as he tried to sit up. He didn't manage it, so after he hissed in pain he settled back.

“He didn't let...”

“Of course he didn't! He's Aaron! You know what he's like.” - said Robert. Anger started to boil in his blood.

“You know what, we told him to move on... to forget you.... guess what... it only made things worse.” - said Paddy in a similar tone.

“I get it, I'm no good for him, I'm selfish... I destroy people.... it might be true... but not when it comes to him. Tell me... look me in the eye and tell me that you think I don't love him. Come on, do it.”

“I... I know you do.” - he sighed finally.

“Why did you not speak to each other? You think I didn't notice the weird vibe around you?”

“Because of you... Robert.” - snapped Paddy. - “I might... I might have said something that I shouldn't have to.” - he admitted it.

“What... what did you say?”

“He told me about you not wanting a divorce anymore....”

“Yes, because if we want him to get custody of Seb...”

“So you're only doing this for your son.”

“And for Aaron! There's no one else I'd trust to look after him.”

“When he was almost rid...” - said Paddy with a bitter laughter.

“Yes Paddy, I wanted to let him go... I did. For him... so he could have a chance at being happy without waiting around for me. Without putting his life on stop.... but the accident happened....”

“Seb would've been fine with Diane... or Vic...”

“You honestly tell me it wouldn't have destroyed him to see Seb every day in the village?”

“Who knows he might have moved away by then...” - said Paddy and Robert just let out a laugh.

“You think moving away would've solved this? Honestly. He's Seb's dad.”

“No, you are Seb's dad.”

“Like you're not Aaron's you mean? “- fired back Robert.

“No, that's... that's different....”

“How?”

“It's....”

“It's not different. You love him like he's your own... right?”

“You know I do.” - gritted Paddy.

“Aaron loves Seb just the same. He wouldn't want him in a place without anybody to look out for him. He was always so brilliant with him... we weren't even back together and Seb already loved him. Because he has this.... this ability. They just clicked. And he was in bits when Rebecca took him away. After everything we've been through with surrogacy... you know how much we wanted another baby. After all of that... you really think Aaron would've given up on Seb when he needed him?”

“I know he wouldn't have.” - answered Paddy. - “I know... doesn't mean I like it... and actually it's not you as a person I have a problem with. It's the fact that you're gonna be in prison for 14 years Robert... and Aaron will be alone... looking after a kid.... on his own.”

“I asked him over and over...“

“But he wanted to do it.... of course he did, he loves ya.” - said Paddy. - “He loves both of ya.”

“I'm sorry, but... I was wrong for letting him go. I thought it would be easier, but it's not. I'm not making that mistake again.”

“So you make him spend 14 years waiting.”

“You don't need to say how selfish I am, I think we already established that.” - groaned Robert. He started to feel dizzy, but this chat needed to happen. Before Paddy could've said another word the door opened. It was Aaron.

“They're at the car, waiting. You're alright?” - he asked looking straight at Robert. He managed a smile, but Aaron knew something was off.

“Yeah I'm fine, we were just talking.”

“About what? Me?” - he asked from Paddy. He didn't answer, and as Aaron looked back at Robert he saw how exhausted he really was. - “I think you should go... Robert needs to rest.”

“I call ya when we get back, okay?” - said Paddy.

“Yeah, I got it covered with Diane.... thanks.” - he said before Paddy gave him a sad smile and left. - “Right you, ....you need to rest.”

“No... I need to make every second last.”

“No Robert, you need to sleep a bit....”

“No... because tomorrow... tomorrow...”

“I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be right here, okay?”

“What if the guard is throwing you out?”

“I just have to sneak back then.” - he grinned. It made Robert smile before he yawned. - “Sleep a bit yeah? It's only 4pm. We have loads of time to speak.” - they didn't really but Aaron wanted to make sure Robert gets his rest.

“Okay.” - he nodded finally as he reached out his hand. Aaron linked their fingers, as he watched Robert closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. His head was a mess. Thoughts he wanted to say were floating around his brain, feelings he wanted to express were all buzzing underneath his skin... to know that Robert was there with him, that he was fine... that they were together, it made everything better. No matter what tomorrow brings, if he's got him, it's gonna be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the next chapter might be the last one, haven't decided yet, but it's a possibility. 
> 
> one thing I know for sure, there's gonna be a time jump in it. 
> 
> hope you guys like this one.   
> leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Because of their unusual circumstances, they had to wait a bit longer, but Aaron finally got the letter. The letter with the court's approval, that from now on he's got parental responsibility for Seb. It took him 2 months because it was a bit tricky with Robert's being in prison, but now the wait was truly over. He read it 4 times before he allowed a sigh of relief.

“What's that?” - asked Liv coming down the stairs. She was ready to leave for college, but when she saw her brother sitting in the kitchen, crying over a letter, she had to go over. - “Aaron, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” - he smiled – “Yeah, I'm fine... it's... I got the letter.”

“THE letter?” - asked back Liv. They were waiting for weeks now, and she was just as excited as Aaron. Once he got back from Robert they had a chat, he told her what Robert's been through, that he's trying to make it right, that they're staying together. She didn't have any objections. 

“Yeah, THE letter.”- laughed Aaron as he wiped his tears away. - “It's official.” - he said waving the letter - “He's mine. Legally.” 

“That's amazing.” - smiled Liv as she hugged him. - “Erm... I can ditch school to stay at home for a celebration?” - she said hoping. 

“Nice try.” - answered Aaron – “No, you go... and when you're back we go over to the pub, and tell everyone.”

“You're not gonna tell them now?”

“No, I'm just gonna spend the day with Seb. Just us.” - he smiled. Ever since Seb moved in, they were inseparable. It was so good to see Aaron smile, because, before Seb, he was a shell of a human before he could talk to Robert he was so miserable all the time... but now? It really looked like he was his old self again. Liv knew exactly how much that meant. 

“Okay, well then, have fun... don't let him drink too much milk.” - she said joking. - “If Robert calls before I get back....”

“Yeah I tell him you said hi.” - he smiled. 

“And tell him, that next time he has to call us when I'm actually home, even if he's only interested in hearing your voice.” - she mocked, but Aaron knew she didn't mean it. 

“Is this you telling me you miss him?”

“Of course I miss him... you're rubbish at math... don't tell him I said that though, his ego doesn't need it.” - she said before she took her bag and left in a hurry. Aaron just sat there for a minute, smiling like an idiot, before he heard the baby monitor. Seb was awake.

* * *

**2 and a half years later**

Aaron was working... well he was trying to do some paperwork, but with Seb there, he didn't really have much chance at succeeding

“Daddy daddy look!” - said Seb, and when Aaron looked up he saw his son with an empty paper bin on his head, as he held up his little toy sword – “I'm a knife!” 

“You mean you're a knight?” - laughed Aaron. Lately, Seb really loved everything historic, castles, wars, and tales about knights. Aaron lost count of how many times he had to read Edward and the Dragon as a bedtime story. 

“I'm a knight!” - repeated Seb holding his sword high. - “And I'm gonna destroy the dragon, like Edward!!!” - he shouted waving his sword in front of him. Aaron started to chuckle and he couldn't stop. 

“Edward didn't actually kill the dragon.” - said Aaron before he decided to drop the topic. They would be there all day - “Come here trouble, let's get this off you before you get stuck like the Dragon did.” - laughed Aaron as Seb ran to him chuckling. - “Alright, can you help me a bit?” - he asked placing the bin down while Seb just nodded – “You see all the papers you threw around?” - another nod – “Can you please put them back in the bin?” 

“Do I have to?” - he asked back immediately, and in any other circumstances Aaron would be soft enough to go with it, but he really needed to finish checking those contracts, and the best thing he could do was to keep Seb occupied at least for a little while. 

“Yes, you made that mess Mr.” - he told his son, and Seb let out a massive sigh. One that's too big for a four-year-old. But he was dramatic like his Dad. Aaron loved that part of him.

“Then we can go home?” - asked Seb. It was clear he was bored out of his mind, but Aaron didn't want to leave him with anyone else. He liked having him close. 

“Yeah, we can go home... or we can stop at the playground.” - he smiled at him. Maybe tiring him out wouldn't hurt. He could finish the paperwork at home after Seb's asleep. 

“Really??” - asked Seb with his big eyes staring right at Aaron.

“Yeah, but only if you tidy up this mess.”

“Okay.” - he said quickly as he turned around and started packing. Aaron smiled to himself before he returned to his own papers. He didn't get very far with them because a call disturbed his concentration. As soon as he got his phone in his hands he saw the number. Clive. - “Yeah? It's me. You have any news?” - he asked. Clive had been working on Robert's case ever since he was in prison, to be honest, but lately, he was very optimistic. It gave hope to Aaron as well. He told him a month ago that maybe there's gonna be a breakthrough, but Aaron didn't dare to believe it. 

“Yeah, actually I have.” - said Clive at the other end of the line. - “Robert is due to court tomorrow.” 

“What? How?” - he asked as he suddenly stood up from his chair. Seb looked at Aaron, no doubt wanting to know what the fuss is about, but Aaron just smiled at him, as he listened to the solicitor. 

“I tell you tomorrow, it's a long story, the main thing is, come to court, tomorrow at 9am sharp. His hearing will be at 10.” 

“Does he know?” 

“Yeah I just got off the phone before I called you.” 

“I'll... I'll be there. Clive... do you think...”

“I don't wanna give you false hope but... I have a feeling it's something good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. So... tomorrow.” 

“Okay, at 9, I'll be there. Thanks.” - he said hanging up.

“Who was that Daddy?” - asked Seb looking all innocent.

“Erm... that... that was your Dad's solicitor.” 

“When can I see him? I miss him.” - he said pouting. Aaron took Seb with him every once in a while to visit Robert. They agreed that no matter how prison is not suitable for a child, Seb needs to see his Dad, he needs to know that Robert would be home if he could. Aaron had so many conversations about that topic... but Seb was a smart boy, he understood. 

“I know you do mate, I miss him too.” - said Aaron with a half smile, before Seb came over and hugged him. That always made everything better. 

“Can we go to the playground now?” - he asked, but Aaron was miles away. He still tried to process that conversation... and he didn't want to seem desperate but he needed to hear Robert's voice now. He checked his phone... 6pm was still hours away, and he wouldn't let this slip in front of his mum... not yet anyway. So he looked at Seb, gave him a big smile, took his hand, and left the portacabin. 

* * *

“Clive! I'm here.” - said Aaron waving to the other man. He might have said 9am but Aaron was there well before. He couldn't sleep.

“How long have you been here?” - asked the solicitor.

“Not long...” - he said at first but the look Clive gave him made him correct himself – “A while... it doesn't matter. I spoke to Robert last night. Is it true?” - he asked. Robert called him 6pm sharp like he always did, and even though their time was limited, he told Aaron that there's a slight possibility of him getting out earlier. Aaron remembered being so stunned that he missed half the things Robert said. He couldn't concentrate. It was all a bit blurry in his head but he knew there was something about 3 women coming forward. The reason nobody noticed was because they all withdrew their statements before the investigation could've started. Lee paid them lots of money, and they were desperate to just forget it ever happened, so they took it. Clive managed to dig deep enough to find one of them, then the rest followed. He also talked to medical professionals about the possibility of ruling out Robert's involvement in Lee's death. Obviously he hit him, he didn't deny it, but was it really the reason he's died? Couldn't it have been something else? It took him years to even find something remotely accurate, but in the end, he did it. Turned out there was a condition, which could lead to bleedings in certain areas of the brain, and obviously a huge blow to the head wouldn't necessarily make things better. If Lee had that condition, him dying couldn't have been Robert's fault, because it could've happened any time really. When Robert told all of this over the phone Aaron almost fainted. Is it really possible? Robert had to go before they could speak more, but they both knew that they would meet at the court anyway. So here he was now, waiting for Clive to say something. 

“Yes, it's true, and Dr Lewis will confirm everything as well.” 

“What if he didn't have that?” 

“He did.” - nodded Clive. He looked so confident. 

“How...”

“Let's just say.” - he said interrupting Aaron's rambling. - “That I had an anonymous tip-off. I haven't seen actual medical records, well not original ones that the court would accept.... yet...but trust me the tests will be positive.”

“What if they deny it? What if we don't get permission to get those tests done?” 

“We can still argue about the 14 years being way too over the top.” 

“But if that's our only resort, it's not looking good, right?” - asked Aaron biting his lip.

“Aaron, try to stay calm, alright. I'm doing everything I can, I promise. I'm confident that we can at least get the amount reduced. Remember how it wasn't even on the table like a year ago? That judge retiring helped a lot. And the complaints against him of course.” - he smiled. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”- he said before he looked around – “Where are the others?” 

“I... I haven't told them.”

“What? Why?” 

“I just... I can't deal with the drama. I just wanna get this day over and done with.”

“Alright, I go and try to speak to Robert, want me to deliver a message?” - he asked.

“Just... tell him I'm here, and that I see him in there... and just tell him …” - he said before he went silent. 

“Yeah?”

“Never mind.” – he said shaking his head – “He knows.” - he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, I know I said that this will be the last chapter but clearly... this needs a bit more storytelling so... chapter 10 will be the last.
> 
> If you stuck with me this long, well thanks, and I hope you're gonna like it, and get ready for an emotional final chapter!
> 
> leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the happy end I promised.

**2 months later**

**31\. October 2022.**

“When??? When????” - asked Seb excited as he stood next to Aaron.

“Soon. Just another few minutes.” - smiled Aaron gripping his son's hand a little tighter. His head was in a state. He counted the days and today was when everything would be over. His misery, their family being apart... it ends. It all ends now. Because Robert will be walking through the gates any minutes and he was too excited to care about anything else in the world. He didn't tell the family... it's not like he lied, he told them Robert will get released... he just... gave them a date.... two weeks from now. He wanted it to be just them. At first, he thought about Making his mum to babysit Seb, but he was convinced it would look suspicious, and in the end, he couldn't deny his son the satisfaction to see his dad as soon as possible. He only told him last night before he went to bed. Well, he said they would be up very early to go to a place together. And that Seb will love it. He kept it as a surprise until they were in the car. Seb kept asking where were they going and Aaron just told him. The look on Seb's face was priceless.

Fortunately, they didn't need to go to the Isle of Man. Ever since that hearing two months ago, Robert's been transferred to Hotten. The judge thought it would be a waste of time... and a very much needed prison cell on the Isle of Man, so they couldn't afford to get him back there. Aaron didn't quite believe it at first.

“Is it now?” - asked Seb again being absolutely impatient. Aaron had to chuckle as he looked down at him. He prepared to tell him to just wait a bit longer, but as he looked back up, he saw the gates open and the words just caught in his throat. His expression made Seb look into the direction of that gate, just in time to see Robert walking out. For a minute Aaron swore his heart stopped beating. Seb's voice was what dragged him back to reality. - “DADDY DADDY!!!” - he shouted running towards Robert.

“Oi, buddy.” - huffed Robert dropping his bag as Seb collided right into him hugging him tightly. Robert picked him up right away, squeezing him closer. As he pulled away for a bit to look at him properly he saw his little boy crying. - “Hey, Seb, I missed you.” - he smiled knowing he's also in a similar state.

“You're really coming home with us?” - asked Seb as he wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. It made Robert think of Aaron. Aaron, who stood a couple of feet further from them, looking like he was cemented to the ground. Like he couldn't believe.

“Of course I am. I promise you.” - whispered Robert as he began to walk towards his husband. When he got there he put Seb down, smiled at him before he turned to Aaron. They looked at each other, then suddenly Robert was pulled into the tightest hug ever. He heard Aaron letting out a sigh of relief, and he closed his eyes for a moment allowing a couple of teardrops to fall. - “God I missed you. I missed you so much. So much.” - he whispered as they remained close like they never want to let go. After a few more seconds they had to. Seb was awfully quiet, and in an instinct, they both looked at him. He was just watching them, smiling.

“Hey, you.” - sniffed Aaron bending down to scoop him up. - “What are you smiling about?”

“You.” - he said simply. He didn't offer any more answers. And they didn't question it.

“So...” - said Robert as he stepped a little closer placing one hand on Aaron's waist. - “Are you gonna kiss me or what?” - he asked with a grin on his face, and Aaron laughed. He genuinely let out a laugh, before he shook his head, leaning in nonetheless. Seb was still in his arms, but he managed to smack his lips to Robert's. It was better than nothing. It was better than anything he got for years. It ended all too soon, and Aaron was sure it's not only him who can feel that tingling sensation on his lips. - “You weren't joking then.” - said Robert looking around. - “You really haven't told them.”

“I did.” - answered Aaron immediately. - “I just didn't tell them it's now.” - he shrugged.

“You're horrible.” - smiled Robert kissing his cheek. Because now he could.

“Daddy said it was a secret.” - whisper-shouted Seb.

“Yeah?” - asked Robert ruffling his hair. - “Looks like you're pretty good at keeping secrets.” - Seb was dead proud of himself, it was obvious, and it only made Robert's smile wider.

“Erm... Seb, mate, why don't you sit in the car, let me have a quick chat with Dad, alright?” - asked Aaron, and Seb just nodded as Aaron put him down. He hugged Robert again, then went to sit at the back on his little car seat.

“Are you really coming home?” - he asked as he turned back to look at Robert again.

“I promise you, I'm coming home with you guys. And I never leave again.” - he said before Aaron interrupted by clearing his throat.

“Do you need help getting in?” - he asked as his voice broke. He knew he was going to start crying in any minute now.

“No, I can do it alone!” - said Seb obviously thinking he's a big boy now. Both Aaron and Robert chuckled at that.

“He's amazing.” - said Robert as Seb got into the car.

“He is.” - said Aaron wiping his eyes.

“Hey.” - said Robert as he brushed his tears away – “I'm out.” - he smiled.

“I know.” - smiled Aaron back. - “I wanted to come alone but... I couldn't leave him at home.”

“No, it's... it's perfect. I'm so happy he's here.” - said Robert as he held Aaron's hand. - “Aaron.” - he said making Aaron look at him. - “It's over. I'm coming home, and I'll never leave you... or Seb again.”

“I know.” - he sniffed – “I just... I missed you so much.” - he sighed before Robert pulled him to his body. - “Can we stay like this forever?” - asked Aaron with his eyes closed. A loud honk from the car startled both of them. Seb... somehow managed to squeeze his way through to the front and push it hard enough.

“Alright, alright.” - said Robert a little louder so Seb would hear. - “I think we should get him home first.” - he told Aaron.

“You know that once we're back all hell's gonna break loose?”

“I'm aware.” - he laughed. - “But... I don't really care. You're here with me... Seb's here. That's all that matters.”

“So... shall we...?” - asked Aaron gesturing towards the car.

“Yeah, let's go home.”

“Let's go home.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” - asked Aaron as they parked the car in front of the Mill.

“No, but let's do it anyway.” - smiled Robert. - “I don't want any fuss though...so can we go in at the back?”

“Sure. You're not tired? We don't have to...it can wait, they don't even know it's today.” - he shrugged.

“BECAUSE IT'S A SECRET!!!”- yelled Seb from the back and it made both of them laugh.

“You're right trouble.” - smiled Aaron as he turned to him for a second before he looked at Robert again. - “It's up to you.” - he told Robert.

“Actually, I really want a shower. A nice long hot shower.” - he sighed with closed eyes. - “But after that, we go over.”

“Okay.” - nodded Aaron as they got out of the car. - “Come on you.” - he said to Seb as he got around opening the door. - “Oi, here.” - he said to Robert passing them the keys. He looked at him like he just handed over the keys to heaven. Maybe to Robert, it was just that. - “You still remember how to use 'em, right?” - joked Aaron as he tried to get Seb out of his seat. He tried not to think about how big of a deal this is for Robert.

“Erm... yeah.” - smiled Robert. - “Sure.” - he muttered to himself as he went to open the door. The door to the house he's not set foot in nearly 3 years. It wasn't just a house though... it was home, and Robert suddenly felt overwhelmed by the feeling. The lock clicked open and he slowly pushed the door until he was actually in. He stood there in the narrow hallway, right at the front door, and just stared at it. He took a breath before he opened it and finally saw the living room. Everything was exactly how he remembered... only messier. Seb's toys were all over the place, but other than that it was very tidy. Aaron must have had the whole house cleaned. Which was odd to think about considering he always did the majority of the housework.... but that was before. Before he went away. He sighed again as he took in the scenery. He didn't have long to adjust though because Seb ran past through him being his hyperactive self, and started showing him every one of his toys. He was too excited, and Robert loved him too much to stop him.

“Seb, why don't you go up to your room and put on some comfier clothes. This hoodie is too nice for you to mess it up with your coloring... and food.” - told him Aaron. Robert got the impression it must have happened before, and Aaron knew what to expect by now. Seb just smiled at them before he ran upstairs. - “NO RUNNING ON THOSE STAIRS! SEB, I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!” - shouted Aaron but he was shaking his head with a smile. - “Sorry, he's just so excited that you're finally here.” - he said to Robert who was still standing in the exact same spot. - “Are you okay? Robert?” - asked Aaron stepping closer and Robert could swear he didn't realise until Aaron touched his face. He was crying.

“I'm... I'm great.” - he smiled as he sniffed. Aaron had a hard time believing it, the look on his face told that much. - “No, I fell really great. It's just... being back here... I've dreamed about it.... so many times. Imagined if it would be the same, or if you changed it... thinking if I would ever get the chance to walk through that door again...” - he nodded to the entrance.

“Come here.” - whispered Aaron pulling him in a hug. - “This is your home Robert, always has been, always will be. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I do.” - he said slowly.

“I think you should better go up and pop into the shower before Seb comes back and doesn't let you leave.” - he laughed.

“Yeah....” - chuckled Robert. - “Erm... I don't...”

“Your clothes are where you left them.” - said Aaron knowing exactly what his husband wanted to say.

“But you told me...”

“I wanted to get rid, yeah... but I couldn't just bin them.” - he sighed. He told Robert months ago about the darkest of times, and even if it took a lot of time, they got through it together. - “I just kinda dropped the bags at the scrapyard... until I couldn't bear the thought, so I just... brought everything back...” - he said and Robert just listened. - “I placed everything back, even if I was a mess during the whole process.” - he said with a weak smile.

“Thank you.” - said Robert suddenly reaching out his hand to stroke his arm.

“For what? Not chucking your stuff?”

“Yeah.” – he laughed – “That too... but...erm... for not giving up.”

“I almost did.” - he said looking at the ground.

“But you didn't. That's what counts.” - Aaron could only nod to that.

“Go on. I better deal with the master.” - he smiled referring to Seb – “He's gonna be on my case soon enough. Yours too now that you're home.”

“I won't be long.”

“Don't... don't rush. Take your time. Everything else can wait, yeah?”

“Okay.” - said Robert before he finally started to walk up the stairs. It was still weird to be back home, but he felt this strange warm feeling spreading all over his body. He was home. And it felt right.

* * *

“Where is he?” - asked Seb being extremely impatient. Robert went upstairs for a shower an hour ago. Aaron heard the water running, up until 10 minutes ago, so he assumed Robert must be out by now.

“You have to be a little patient with him.” - he told his son.

“Why?” - he frowned.

“Because... he just got back. And he's tired.”

“So he won't play with me?” - he asked with an even bigger frown.

“Course he will, he just needs to have a proper rest first, yeah?”

“Like when you tell me I need a nap after we get back from the playground?” - he asked as he kept playing with his toys on the ground.

“Exactly like that.” - smiled Aaron. Seb was so smart, he must have got that from Robert. It only made Aaron prouder.

“When are we going to Nana's?” - he asked curiously.

“You know what, I'm just gonna go and check on your Dad, and then we'll talk about it, alright?”

“Okay.” - shrugged Seb before he turned his focus back on his toys. Aaron watched him for another few seconds before he left his room to go and slowly open the door to his bedroom.... _their bedroom._ He immediately saw Robert, on the bed, with his eyes closed. He must have nodded off after the shower. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he went over to put a blanket over him. He was still in his robe but he looked so peaceful, Aaron didn't want to disturb him.

He got some clothes out of the wardrobe, just in case Robert wakes up, then he actually left him a note, saying he's just downstairs and that he should just sleep a bit. And with that he left the room, deciding that he should prepare some food for Seb before he starts getting hungry. If there's one thing that's definitely Aaron's influence then it's Seb's stubbornness. If he wouldn't get what he wanted right away, he'd be in a mood all day. A right little grump. Just like Aaron... at least that's what everybody said. In the end, Aaron had to admit it's true.

To his surprise, Robert didn't wake up again, not until the next morning. He tucked Seb in that night, promised him that he could spend more time with Robert once he's had some rest, and Seb understood it completely. After the boy was asleep, Aaron went back to their room, and he knew it was a bit creepy but he just watched Robert. Watched him sleeping, and startled every time he turned over in his sleep, afraid that he might have a bad dream or something. He still remembered what it was like for him after he got home from prison. He was jumpy, and little things got him scared. He can only imagine how hard it must be for Robert. But he slept through the whole night, and to be honest, Aaron was relieved. He knew it probably wouldn't always be the case, but he wanted Robert to have a decent kip, and he did.

* * *

“Why do I have to be quiet?” - whispered Seb the next morning, although his voice was a lot louder than an actual whisper. Aaron just chuckled at him.

“I told ya, your Dad is sleeping.”

“STILL???” - asked Seb loud.

“Oi! Shh!” - smiled Aaron – “Eat your breakfast.”

“I don't have to go to nursery right? I don't want to, I want to stay at home. What if he wakes up and he thinks I left??” - asked Seb and Aaron thought he couldn't be more adorable. To be honest he was thinking about letting him have a day off. Not because of Robert, but because usually he's working in the afternoon and Chas or Diane are his two options for a babysitter, and to get him home from nursery, and since he didn't tell either of them that Robert was back, he didn't want Seb blurting it out. He might say he can keep a secret but he was still only 4 and a half. Alright, almost 5.

“Just this once.” - he said to Seb finally. - “But we're not gonna make this a regular thing, you hear me?”- he told him with a certain look so Seb could know how serious he was.

“Can I wake him up??” - he asked with sparkling eyes.

“Erm, no. You stay put, eat your cereal, while I tidy up a bit.”

“But we need to wake him up!!!” - whined Seb.

“Seb! If you don't stop I take you to nursery, you wouldn't like that would ya?”

“No.” - he frowned.

“Then just do as I said please. I promise you you'll have plenty of time to play with your Dad.”

“But what if he has to go away again?” - as soon as he asked the question Aaron's heart broke a little. Seb still didn't want to believe that Robert was home for good.

“He's not going anywhere.” - he answered him in a soft voice. He wanted him to know that he can trust him on this.

“I'm not going anywhere.” - they heard a voice coming from the stairs. A couple of seconds later they saw Robert. He was still in his robe, his hair was a mess, but the stupid smile on his face told Aaron he had a good night sleep.

“DADDY!”- said Seb ready to stand up from his chair, until Aaron pushed him back.

“Oi, what did I tell you? Eat.” - he said. Actually it was an order. - ”Hiya.” - he smiled as he looked at Robert. - “Coffee?”

“Please, I don't even remember the taste.” - he joked as he took a seat opposite Seb. The little boy smiled at him, as he kicked his feet happily. That was something that just stuck with him, ever since he was a baby.

“Coming right up.” - said Aaron running a hand over Robert's shoulder, while he stood up and went to that poncy coffee machine Robert bought years ago.

“Is that?” - he asked in awe, watching Aaron.

“Yeah, I figured you'd want that expensive stuff. You've always loved your coffee.”

“I thought you sold it... or just...”

“Smashed it? Yeah thought of that... but it was too expensive for that. And... maybe... I did use it... once or twice.” - he said muttering the last part.

“Daddy used it every weekend. I saw it.” - said Seb. Aaron gave him a look, but he was very proud of himself that he could add something useful to the conversation.

“Did he really?” - asked Robert with a smug smile as he glanced at Aaron.

“Maybe I just didn't fancy going out in the cafe.” - he shrugged trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

“I heard him saying he missed your poncy coffee.” - said Seb.

“Oi, you. You can stop talking now.” - said Aaron.

“No, let him. He obviously knows better.” - said Robert. This conversation was too entertaining for him, but suddenly the doorbell interrupted their little chat.

“This must be Nana!!” - said Seb but this time he didn't dare move, instead he looked at Aaron.

“As in Chas?” - mouthed Robert to Aaron, who only nodded before he went to the door. Before he reached it he looked back to Robert.- “It's alright, it's not like we wanna keep it a secret, right?” - said Robert reassuring him. So Aaron opened the door, and let his mother in.

“Finally, I thought you would never gonna open it.” - she laughed. - “I saw your car parked here, is Seb okay? You need me to take him to nursery? I was just about to take Eve.” - she said as she stepped in. Aaron wanted to warn her, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't need to Seb did the talking. Obviously he saw Robert first but Seb rushed to her the minute she was in.

“Nana, Nana look!!! Daddy's back!” - he said jumping up and down. Chas just looked at Robert then at Aaron, not understanding. - “He came back yesterday but it was a secret.” - he whispered, loud enough so everyone heard. It made Aaron smile, even if he still didn't know what to say.

“Hi, Chas.” - started Robert.

“Robert... you're... you're actually out. I thought you had 2 more weeks in.” - she said looking at Aaron again. - “Why didn't you tell me he was out?” - she asked hitting her son's arm.

“Ouch.” - he grimaced - “Mum...” - he sighed as he started thinking of what to say.

“No luv, I would've helped... and Diane? And Vic? Do they know?”

“No one knows.” - said Seb.

“Seb, mate, why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth?”

“I don't want to!” - he pouted.

“Come on, I go with ya.” - offered Robert. - “Let Daddy and Nana have a little chat, okay?” - he asked reaching out his hand for Seb.

“Okay.” - he nodded taking the opportunity to spend time with Robert. As soon as they were out of earshot, Aaron started talking.

“Look, I know how this looks... but... we just wanted some time alone. As a family.”

“We are family.” - whined Chas.

“You know what I mean. And Robert pretty much slept all day yesterday. We wanted to go over but... he wasn't up for it. And neither was I to be honest.” - he shrugged.

“You still should've told me.”

“Sorry, but we didn't want you fussing. Any of you. And don't pretend there wasn't gonna be a party... we don't need that.”

“I would've understood.” - argued Chas.

“Really?” - asked Aaron looking directly at her.

“Okay, you've got a point.”

“Thank you.”

“But...”

“No Mum, no buts, now that he's a bit more... himself we're gonna go over and all but... we still don't want the fuss... actually it would be better if you could come here. I don't think he's up for leaving the house.”

“If that's what you want.” - she nodded and Aaron struggled to believe her. Chas must have realized that was on his mind because she added – “I know I wasn't very helpful before... I know. I wish we could've got it sorted sooner... but I'm here now. I'm here for him as well. I know he's important to ya...”

“I love him, Mum. He's not just important he's.... he's everything.” - he said trying not to let the tears fall.

“I know luv, I know.”

“Look, I know how this sounds but... we didn't even have time to talk... as soon as we got home yesterday he went for a shower then he fell asleep. I had no chance to talk to him... and no offence but we need that... just us. Before you lot come over.”

“Okay. That's... reasonable.”

“So... erm... I know Seb won't like it... because he's hanging on Robert's every move... and that's how it should be it's just...”

“You two need some alone time.” - she said understanding it.

“Yeah. So... Could you...”

“Of course.” - she nodded. - “I can take him to nursery...”

“No, I told him he can have a day off. I just... don't want him to blur things out in front of others... not until we talk to him properly... but first...”

“Okay, I understand, you don't even need to explain.” - she smiled. - “I just take him back to the pub. He can have a play date with Eve. I look after him for as long as you need.”

“You can tell Diane and Vic but... please tell them not to come over. I know how they can be... especially Vic.. but... she can't just barge in now.”

“I tell them luv.”

“I'm gonna call ya later, to let you know when to drop Seb.”

“He can spend the night, it's no problem.”

“I know.” - he smiled – “It's just I know he's not gonna take it well... I don't want him upset... now that he got his Dad back.”

“That boy is dead smart, he would understand. Plus I assume you would bribe him with chocolate. We all know where he got his sweet tooth from.” - she smiled knowingly. It was common knowledge that Robert stood no chance when it came to chocolate. No wonder his son turned out to be just the same.

5 minutes later when Robert and Seb walked back down, they were both dressed up, much to Aaron's surprise.

“I figured we could both do with a change.” - shrugged Robert.

“Alright, mister.” - started Chas looking at her grandson. - “Tell you what, you can spend some time with me and Eve at the pub. You can make fun of Bear as well.” - she hoped it was good enough of a deal. Seb did love winding Bear up. It was too easy.

“But... what about our day together?” - he asked looking at his dads.

“We can still have it after you come home.”

“But... I wanted to spend time with you.” - he said to Robert.

“You can buddy, of course, you can.” - he said kneeling down before him – “It's just, your dad and I... we need to discuss things.”

“Boring grown-up stuff?” - he sighed rolling his eyes.

“Yeah.” -smiled Robert.

“Also... your birthday is getting closer... we need to figure some stuff out for that as well.”

“But don't you want to know what I want? What if I hate it?” - he asked. God, he was too smart.

“No chance, we know you too well.” - winked Aaron. It's true he already planned everything but it was good enough of a reason to get Seb out of the house for a bit.

“When can I come back?” - he asked crossing his little arms over his chest. The sulking has started.

“Come on, you can't ask stuff like that, Nana will think you don't wanna come and play with her and Eve.” - said Aaron.

“I wanna stay at home.”

“Come on buddy.” - said Robert as he stroked his back – “Please, it would do us such a massive favor.” - he said.

“Really?” - he asked. It was clear to Aaron that Robert was the key here. He had... something that made Seb listen. It was magical.

“Yeah. And I promise you when you come home we're gonna built something. I saw you have lots of legos... think of something, and we're gonna do it together.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay then.” - he said.

“Good, let me pack some stuff for you.” - said Aaron looking at his mum before he rushed upstairs.

* * *

“So... it's just us now.” - said Robert as soon as Aaron closed the door behind Seb and Chas.

“Yeah... erm... and I told me mum that she can tell Diane and Vic but they can't just barge in. We need to talk.” - he said coming closer to sit next to Robert. Robert just looked at him gulping hard. - “It's nothing bad.” - said Aaron gripping his hand when he saw the expression on his face. - “It's just... well we didn't have the chance before... and … I don't know...”- he trailed off.

“No, erm... let's talk.” - said Robert clearing his throat. - “What do you wanna talk about?”

“How are ya? I mean how are ya really. Not the usual I'm fine thanks kinda thing.”

“I'm... good.” - said Robert. - “A bit tired, but you have no idea how good I slept in that bed.”

“Our bed.” - corrected him Aaron.

“It's so weird.” - smiled Robert. Aaron just gave him an expression so Robert went on – “Not in a bad way, it's just... kinda new to me? It's all I dreamed about... and now I'm here.”

“With me.”

“With you.” - he smiled. They both did.

“You know I had this plan, to talk about everything once we have the chance...” - started Aaron.

“But you can't think of anything?” - offered Robert.

“My mind is blank.” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah, mine too.” - joined him Robert. They laughed for a few seconds before they both went quiet, and Robert just stared at him. - “I wanna kiss you.”

“You know you don't need permission.”

“No, I know... it's just... once I start... I might not stop.” - he said as he looked in his eyes.

“You mean...”

“I mean...” - he nodded. Aaron didn't need any more encouragement, he leaned in until their lips touched. He didn't even let out a sigh until he opened his mouth to let Robert's tongue slip in. They haven't had the chance for a proper kiss in years. Certainly not after Robert went inside, and well... since he was out... they were both a bit too overwhelmed by everything to do anything... and there was Seb to think about. Plus after they got home Robert fell asleep almost straight away. So this.... this was their first real kiss in years, and they just couldn't stop. Aaron pushed Robert onto his back on the sofa and straddled him as best as he could without him falling off.

“Not crushing ya am I?” - he asked after he started kissing down Robert's neck.

“No, just... don't stop.” - groaned Robert.

“Are you s....”

“I'm sure.” - said Robert quicker than Aaron expected it. - “I've missed you... missed your body... it's been so long... “ - moaned Robert as Aaron kept going further down. - “I want you so much.”

“Then stay still for a minute.” - he chuckled as he tried to unbuckle his belt.

“Aaron.” - said Robert already panting. Aaron didn't even touch him.

“What? You wanna stop?”

“No, god no... it's just... you know it's gonna be embarrassingly quick, right?”

“Don't worry, the night is still young.” - he winked.

“It's not even noon.”

“Exactly.” - he said kissing him hard on the lips before he slid off the couch, yanked down Robert's pants, and wasted absolutely no time before he took him into his mouth. He was desperate to taste him again. He almost forgot what it was like to curl his tongue around his dick. He missed it. He missed hearing Robert's whimpering, he missed how he used to grab his hair, pulling it just the way he liked it. He missed the intensity of it. But now? Now he got everything back, and it was better than any drug.

“Aaron.” - groaned Robert. He was close, and Aaron knew it. Of course, he would be. But Aaron had no mercy, he didn't slow down, only quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down, until he started stroking Robert's thighs. He gently scratched the flesh before he relaxed his jaw completely. He wanted to give Robert all the control. Robert realized the opportunity almost immediately and he wasted no time to thrust his hips upwards. It only needed 4 thrusts before he came panting hard, with one hand in Aaron's hair, the other gripping onto his wrist tightly.

“You okay?” - asked Aaron a minute later, with a groggy voice as he climbed back on top of him. Robert didn't answer at first, just pulled him into a kiss. A kiss they both craved, a kiss they couldn't get enough off.

“More than okay.” - smiled Robert. - “You always know how to get me undone.” - he whispered as he traced his thumb over Aaron's lips before he kissed him again.

“Hmmm so was it any good?”

“You know it was good. More than good. It was...” - he sighed as he searched his mind for the right words. He didn't find them. - “Your turn.” - he said as he tried to push Aaron on his back.

“No, it can wait.”

“No, I want to.”

“Robert, can we just... talk?”

“Is there something wrong?” - he asked concerned as he pulled his pants up.

“No, it's just, shouldn't we talk about... I don't know... Seb... or our family? Or how thing are gonna be from now on?”

“Okay, look, I don't know much but... I love you.” - he told him. - “You and Seb. You are the most important people in my life.” - Aaron just nodded. - “And I know we haven't even touched the subject... not for a long time but.... if there's one thing I'm sure of... I want more kids.” - it made Aaron absolutely speechless.

“You what?” - he asked after finding his voice.

“You heard. I still want it Aaron... a family.. with you. More kids... with you. I want it all. I want...” - before he could finish his lips were shut by Aaron's.

“Okay.” - he laughed. - “Yeah, let's do it.”

“I have savings.”

“I know.”

“No, you don't.” - said Robert shaking his head, and it got Aaron curious. - “You remember when we wanted to run away? Before the police found me?”

“Before you handed yourself in you mean?” - he asked with an angry tone.

“Yeah.” - Robert thought for a second to go there, to tell him that he was sorry, but he would probably do the same at first because all he's ever wanted was the best life for Aaron. If it was only up to him he wouldn't have let him wait. He was glad that he stood by him, he loved him, of course, he did, but deep down he always thought Aaron deserved more. But right now this wasn't the kind of conversation where he could bring this up. Not now.

“Yeah I remember, course I do.”

“I planned it all.” - sighed Robert as he leaned back until his head hit the back of the sofa. - “I transferred money into an account. I have this mate.”

“Mate? What mate? Since when do you have mates?”

“I tell you later, he helped me a lot when I lived in London... after my dad chucked me out.” - Aaron just opened his mouth, then closed it when he realized he didn't know what to say. - “The police didn't find it because I made sure that it wasn't retraceable.”

“What?”

“The main thing is.... we have money. Quite a lot of it.”

“Are you serious? Or you just winding me up here?”

“Dead serious. You're not mad, are you? Sorry, I wanted to tell ya... but then everything fell apart... I had no time... and then I forgot... and after that, I thought I'm never gonna see you again... and well... I simply forgot since I'm out. Aaron? Aaron say something.” - said Robert with a worried look.

“Okay.” - nodded Aaron still trying to process.

“Okay?” - asked back Robert.

“Yeah, I don't care, I got you back, I don't care about anything else.” - he said before Robert shut him up with a kiss.

“I love you.”

“So... we're gonna really do this?”

“It's not too soon right? Or it is... innit? Are we mad? It's a bad idea, right?

“Robert stop.” - laughed Aaron as he stroked his arm. - “It's not mad, and it's not like we haven't waited for years, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I want it.”

“We have to talk to Seb first. What if he doesn't want it?”

“I'm sure he'd want it.” - nodded Aaron.

“God I missed so much... with him.” - sighed Robert.

“No, there's still loads to come. You know he refused to learn how to ride a bike.” - smiled Aaron at the memory. He still remembered the day Seb just stood there in front of him, telling him the whole thing. - “He got one for his last birthday, but he said he's waiting for you to teach him.”

“Really?” - asked Robert with tears in his eyes. - “He really said that?”

“He did.” - told him Aaron. - I know you worry about missing much. About him not looking at ya like... like a proper Dad... but didn't ya notice? Ever since yesterday, he's hanging on your every word. He loves ya so much.”

“He does?”

“Course he does, you idiot.”

“Then I'll teach him.. this weekend.”

“Alright.” - agreed Aaron.

“His birthday is here soon. What should I....”

“I took care of everything.” - said Aaron calming him down. - “I tell ya later.2 - he smiled before he licked his lips. - “If you're still up for it... we could go upstairs.”

“Yeah?” - asked Robert with a smirk.

“Yeah. I told me mum I'd call her when she can drop Seb. I reckon we have hours. Long... hours.”

“Better not waste any more minutes then.” - said Robert as he stood up. He was a few steps ahead when he noticed Aaron was still standing there just looking at him. - “What?”

“Nothing.” - he smiled genuinely as he started walking in his direction. - “It's just so good to have you home.”

“It's good to be back home.” - said Robert as he held out his hand. Aaron took it and he decided they would never look back. From this moment on, happiness had a meaning again. Because after Robert went inside he almost lost hope, then he got Seb back, and now he got his man back. For good. Maybe it was time to start living again. His life was put on hold for too long. And he knew that with Robert, everything was possible. The future was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it, guys. It was the last chapter of this little story. I hope you enjoyed the ride, I definitely did. I'm pleased with the ending, it's a proper happy end, just like how I promised. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think of it all, now that it's finally finished! <3  
> Thanks for sticking around, it was a wild ride. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirls93

**Author's Note:**

> this is too good of an opportunity to just miss it, and since I don't think we would ever get this on screen I give it a go. 
> 
> let me know what you think. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
